Dear Elros
by Umeko
Summary: Elrond writes to his twin after Elros made his choice and leaves for Numenor. Not LaCE or 'official' history compliant. Crack definitely.
1. I Hate You

Elrond is feeling very put out his now-mortal brother left without a word.

 **I Hate You**

 _Second Age 32, Lindon_

Dear Elros

I HATE you. What were you thinking just leaving without a word? I thought we agreed that you were going to wait for me to get back from Cousin Celebrimbor's before leaving for that new land over the sea. Is it Secondborn only now huh? I tried finding a ship but found none fit for sailing after you. You just had to grab all the good ones huh? Lord Eonwe seems to have done a bunk too. Tried yelling for Lord Ulmo but he didn't respond. Great, they sank Beleriand and then vanished without a by-your-leave. Typical flipping Valar behaviour. Oops, now Cirdan will probably have me wash my mouth out with soap for that blasphemy. You know he has to be a fanatic to cling to his faith still after all the hell the First Age and earlier times threw his way.

Cousin Gil-galad has kindly offered to fund a ship-building project for me, from anything left after the building of our city. The people come first, you know. Which probably means I will likely have my ship ready in time to visit your grave. Read from Cousin Finrod's thesis (we managed to save a copy from Balar) on the various races that the Secondborn are lucky if they managed ninety… Seriously, what were you thinking when you made THAT choice? About that mortal lass whose bosom you had your face buried in when I walked in on you two those years back? Let me remind you she chose her unshaven cousin over you. Hope you didn't regret your decision. Or do you still meet up on the sly when Mister Ape is out fishing? Well, I suppose she has retained her looks well, for a Secondborn her age. She still has her own teeth and hair... even if less than before.

I don't believe you actually abandoned me like this! After all we have been through – the many times I saved your neck out on the battlefield and even before the War from Mad Uncle Maedhros. You just had to see how far you could push his buttons before he snapped and tried sticking his sword into you. Oh, and that warg puppy you found in the woods…

I hope you enjoy being king over your precious Secondborn. Things in Lindon give Cousin Gil-galad chronic headaches, even if you discount the Maglor sightings along the coast. He complains of the Feanorion factions and the rest of the Noldor being at odds with each other, and some disagreements in trade with the Dwarves and Sindar. Oh, some fool brought us a tale of Mad Maedhros' ghost haunting some island just yesterday. I suppose you will have your own share of troubles in your new kingdom with the various Mannish tribes and clans.

I HATE you. Seriously.

Elrond

* * *

 _Second Age 40, Lindon_

Dear Elros

Hope your precious kingdom has not yet disintegrated into chaos yet. Cousin Gil-galad will not be sending any ships your way anytime soon. Bet you are regretting your hasty decision now. Saw your former love the other day. Seems she chose to stay back after her husband passed on and swiftly remarried her stepson, who has a thriving trade with the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains, within a month of the funeral. I don't suppose you have picked yourself a harem of pretty maidens like the Easterling kings are so fond of doing to console you. If I were you and looking mortality in the face, I would start making some back-up plans for succession.

Cousin Celebrimbor still has to deal with lunatics blaming him for the Kinslayings just because he is the only remaining member of his House. Well, Ada Maglor is hiding somewhere (hopefully). I was living with Celebrimbor until someone decided to burn his forge down. I now live at the citadel as Celebrimbor has made plans to leave Lindon instead of rebuilding his house for the seventh time.

Cousin Gil-galad has named me his herald, which will give me some excuse to look for Ada Maglor outside Lindon. I think he would have an earful for you over your rash decision to take the Path of Man. You do know both Ada and Nana chose to be counted among the Elves, right? Sure, leave me to explain where you are when I finally do sail to Valinor. I am not looking forward to it. You always were their favourite.

Gil-galad having a tough time establishing his kingship even now. He always has been cagey about his parentage but Cirdan and Finarfin both acknowledged him as High King of the Noldor on the Hither Shores. Surely that would be enough for anyone. But no, we just had Aunt Galadriel march out on us in the midst of Council in disgust, just after some lords had a fistfight across the table despite our king's orders to stop. I wonder how those Mannish chieftains you displaced are taking things, or do the Valar have Maiar on hand to nip any rebellion in the bud? Lucky you.

I do wonder about Cousin Gil-galad's parents though. Some say he is Fingon's. Others claim he is Orodreth's. I mean, we are the ones with the weird parents – Nana turned into a bird and Ada is up in the night sky as a star. Just heard a particularly juicy one from the kitchen staff about him being Lord Cirdan's by High King Fingolfin's sister on the wrong side of the blanket. That's the reason why he was raised on Balar instead of in Mithrim or Nargothrond. I cannot imagine Lord Cirdan getting involved with a married elf. I since have learnt from attending Council he is fond of a good drink and can swear up a storm in at least three languages but still… Gil-galad said the drinking started when Lord Ulmo stopped showing up.

Dare not ask our cousin myself if there was any truth in the rumour as it is a rather touchy issue. I don't envy him at all with all the spats and challenges at Council. Oh, I don't miss you at all. We have more ships for the remaining Edain to sail to your precious land in but I cannot be bothered to go haring after you this time.

Still hating you

Elrond

 **Author's Notes:**

Elrond has some serious abandonment issues to work through. He knows it is unlikely he will get a reply from his brother in Numenor. He is rather young and immature for an elf but he has the entire Second Age to grow into the Lord Elrond we know from the Lord of the Rings.


	2. Little Green-eyed Monster

Elrond is not exactly happy running errands for his king.

 **Little Green-eyed Monster**

 _Second Age 60, somewhere in the woods_

Dear Elros

I am writing this stuck up a tree for the night as the ground is sodding wet after three days of rain. When Aunt Galadriel stormed off, she did not leave behind the recipe for lembas to anyone. Didn't anyone think we will still need lembas after the War? So I am living off Dwarf-bread on my travels, which has the consistency of sandstone. I am cold, wet and hungry here in the woods. I imagine you must be living it up in some fancy palace with your children and grandchildren by now – complete with under-floor heating, fancy canapes and dancing girls to entertain you. Is your bed made of silk and eider-down? I am not envious, seriously.

I am starting to think our kinsman has been sending me on these wild goose chases into the east as his herald to stop me from actually sailing off to find you. Gildor had always been our envoy to the Dwarvish kingdoms inland, I don't understand the sudden re-assignment of duties. I was always sent out to the coastal settlements. Found no trace of Ada Maglor yet. Even if I did, I am not telling you.

I knew I should have volunteered to work in the healing wards or the library in Lindon. That way at least I am sure of a warm bed to sleep in at night. But that would mean I cannot leave the city to look for Maglor. Mixed feelings. I do wonder if he is avoiding me on purpose. Folks think I must hate him for destroying our home and stealing us from our parents. Cousin Gil-galad might be concerned I have Kinslaying on my mind. I don't. I might scream at him for taking off without a word. Perhaps I might hit him in the jaw and kick him in the nuts, but definitely no Kinslaying.

No, they did not catch me sneaking on board one of those ships leaving for the Edain homeland. I was just checking on a friend's baggage to make sure it was safely stowed. You knew her too, very well, I must add. After wearing out Husband no. 5, our merry widow is ready to sail. She has only one tooth left in her head and wears a wig now. Seriously doubt she would make the journey but her granddaughters might. Oh, stay away from those harridans. Trust me on this one.

I wonder if that kingship business is all it is cracked out to be. Gil-galad could not wait to get out of his formal robes once Council is done with. He even plays horseshoes with his crown (in his own rooms, of course). He is proposing a more casual approach to Council-wear, which has been shot down. Only Lord Cirdan gets away with wearing his work-smock straight from the shipyards on account of his years (and the fact the last elf who suggested he considered formal wear ended up taking an impromptu swim in the bay).

Our royal kinsman has announced recently that he has no intent of marrying, which has led to rumours he prefers the company of ellyn to ellyth. I get a lot of funny looks when I visit him in the evenings in his private chambers. Get your filthy mind out of the bog. We have a long-running chess game. Methinks he is sick of young ellyth and their mothers looking on him as a 'catch'. The War is over, Morgoth is in the Void. Apart from the occasional orc, there is little chance of Gil-galad dropping in on Lord Namo, so there really is no pressing need for an heir. King Oropher of the Greenwood does make it a point to show off his strapping son to the Council whenever he visits Lindon. Thranduil is handsome enough I guess, but gossip has it he is utterly inbred. The Sindar did have a tendency for marrying their own, even Aunt Galadriel, but she would hotly deny it.

I do hope you enjoy having aching joints, fading eyesight and other ailments of old age. Let's see, I have compiled a list of old-age ailments common to the Secondborn I am sure you will be savouring now – Rheumatism, arthritics, and embarrassing issues with your plumbing. You probably have an army of healers to deal with them, and a lot of unpleasant pills and potions. Methinks you would look great all wrinkled and with white hair, or better yet, bald. Oh, by the way, you do realize the decline is not solely physical, do you? I hope you are not senile by now.

Snarkily yours

Elrond

 **Author's Notes:**

Elrond will only find out how his brother lived out his years when Tar-Meneldur's son comes sailing back to Middle-earth to re-establish contact with Lindon.

Some irony about Thranduil there – it's not as though they had reasons to become friends at this point.


	3. Patient Beware

Elrond is assigned to a stint of drudgery in the Healing wing after a misunderstanding. The road to becoming a healer is not smooth.

 **Patient Beware**

 _Second Age 80, somewhere between the morgue and the privy_

Dear Elros

I acted like a total imbecile and got grounded mopping bodily fluids off the floor of the citadel's healing wing. I was just stating a fact – that one day you would be as the skull Thranduil and his guards found on the beach, and dressed up to scare the crap out of Amdir's little elfling, Amroth. I borrowed the skull from the party and sat it up on a scarecrow in the grand hall to make Lord Oropher jump. However, Oropher was late this round. Aunt Galadriel and Gil-galad walked in on the skull-headed scarecrow propped up at the Council table. And everyone blamed me for the stunt Thranduil pulled on little Prince Amroth. When Gil-galad asked me why I put the skull in the seat reserved for the Edain's chief, I said you deserved to be with us in spirit.

Aunt Galadriel did her stern talking-to thing with me and I promise solemnly not to go poking about dead bodies, bones or not. Oh, and no bullying elflings. Then Gil-galad slapped me with healing-wing duties assisting the healers. Promises to Aunt Galadriel aside, I even had to assist the healers in an autopsy to try and figure out what did for one of the patients. Personally, I think too much drink that did him in, going by the state of the liver the master healer had me hold for a bit. I think it was pickled enough not to need an alcohol bath. Oh, I also got to help out at a surgery to remove an arrow from Thranduil's leg after a hunting accident. He could really cuss up a storm. We had to hold him down least we accidentally cut off his balls. Doubt he would appreciate that.

Brought back loads of memories of those days back in the War of Wrath. Remember when we had to hold part of Ada Maglor's gut as they rushed him bleeding into the healing tent? And that time we walked in with a water jug while His Royal Majesty Finarfin had his pants down so they could stitch up his hip? Or the time we tried to help the healers and almost took a leg off Prince Ingwion? Those were that days…

I was looking forward to a break from all that travelling but what do you know but for a plague-ship from the South to call at Lindon, sending a virulent illness through our Mannish neighbours. We are rushed off our feet tending to the sick and dying here. Nasty stuff – vomiting, loose stools, bleeding from the orifices… Not your regular flu for sure. Then they turn a sickly blue before dying. At the rate we are losing patients, we expect the Mannish population in Lindon to crash.

Excuse me, but I need to go empty someone's chamber-pot now…

Elrond

* * *

 _Second Age 100, Lindon_

I am slowly adjusting to life being an 'only' twin. I guess I have forgiven you, brother. Remember Celebrimbor? I finally received a letter from him. He finally found a quiet corner called Hollin where he has not been chased out by neighbours waving pitchforks (often after he gifts them the very same farm-tools as a welcome gift in the first place). Aunt Galadriel feared he was going Dwarf at one stage when he hid away with some Longbeards or other Dwarf clan. Well, I do wonder how Ada Maglor is faring.

I have spent the last twenty cycles of the Sun apprenticed to a healer at Gil-galad's recommendation. He has some idea of training some soldiers with healing knowledge and I believe I am going to be their instructor once I am qualified. Not looking forward to that. I am sure that surly dwarf in Bed 3 would not mind if I bungle changing the dressing on his arm. I hear they are a hardy breed.

We were fortunate Maedhros gave us the foundation for the warrior arts. It got us through to the Second Age. Ada Maglor taught us basic healing skills just so as to keep us away from the worst of the fighting. Sure, tell the orcs healers are off-limits. That did not work, seeing we had orcs overrun our healing tents twice during the War. It's tricky when you are trying to stitch Mad Maedhros back together and he is trying to gut the nearest orc.

Less visits from Kings Amdir and Oropher now once they really got their realms up and going. Not that I miss them. Well, maybe I miss having Amroth. Kid's like a puppy at times. Thranduil, Prince of the Greenwood? Not so? It is annoying how all the women flock to him whenever he visits. It's as if he cast some sort of spell over them but Aunt Galadriel assured me this was not the case. It's his natural charisma – something which apparently Gil-galad and I lack. Note: Aunt Galadriel can be damaging to anyone's self-esteem. I recall an obscure history I came across in the library about her making the Great Feanor cry as a little girl.

Elrond

* * *

 _Second Age 120, Lindon_

Dear Elros

Finally qualified as a Grade IV healer. That allows me to travel with the army and work in the healing tents – something we were both doing before we were even in our Elvish majority. Think old Halon passed me on purpose so he need not have to deal with me. He also wrote a letter to His Majesty recommending that I return to my former employment as his herald instead of proceeding straight to training soldiers in basic first aid. I was sure those were whoops of joy coming from the House of Healing as I left.

Okay, perhaps I did liven things up a bit when things were slow. It's not as though we have a plague every week or folks coming in after a run-in with orcs. I pulled some of our old pranks – like that farting cushion we made and left on Maedhros' chair before that war council meeting. Master Halon had to evacuate the entire ward, just like what happened back then. Halon caught me slipping red dye into the hip baths and made me wash out the chamber-pots for two weeks. Setting off a flour-bomb in the linen closet had me copying medical texts in the library. I set off another one so I could get a chance to finish reading those special art books in the restricted shelves. Would you believe they put them right next to the medical scrolls? Lucky me. I never thought there were so many different positions (some of which would require the skills of a contortionist). By Bomb no 3, Halon caught on and it was privy scrubbing for me.

I am looking forward to some time-off travelling outside Lindon and maybe I would get lucky and run into Ada Maglor. Or I might get luckier and meet that special someone I can try out those positions with. Well, one can always hope…

Darn, my first order from Gil is to saddle up and ride to some Dwarf kingdom in the mountains with Gildor Inglorion. Must get going now.

Elrond

P.S. Gildor just dropped in with one of those art books (one not really to my taste). I think he is trying to make a pass at me. I am going to Gil-galad to demand a change of travel companion immediately.

 **Author's Notes:**

Elrond will slowly but surely mature into that Loremaster in the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings. I will leave it up to the readers to deduce what those art books are.


	4. Dwarf Dalliances

Elrond has much to learn about the Dwarves.

 **Dwarf Dalliances**

 _Second Age 200, Lindon_

Dear Elros

It is with great relief that Gildor Inglorion has finally gotten over his infatuation with me. I think Gil-galad is about as relieved as I am. Now Gildor has found a comely fellow minstrel who shares his tastes, I need not worry about sharing accommodations with him while on the road. I am saving myself for that special someone – which Gildor finds really sweet (apart from the fact he is not that someone).

Apart from a few awkward incidents and misunderstandings, he has been a real gentleman about his flings. There was that time we tarried at King Oropher's place and I saw him and the Crown Prince sneaking off into the woods for a romp. Our host was furious when some tattletale servant told him and we needed to ride out post-haste lest we end up peppered with arrows. Not a comfortable ride for poor Gildor at all. Methinks he should be more discerning of his partners but we might chalk it down to a certain blond ellon's raw charisma. Then there was that misunderstanding with a farmer's lad that had us chased by dogs.

Still, travelling with Gildor was quite an eye-opener. He is familiar with most of the Dwarven customs and social niceties. Gildor learnt all that from Finrod Felagund himself. I can see why Gil-galad insists I join him on the visits to the courts of the Dwarven kings. I have learnt that I hate Dwarf-beer and their cuisine – too greasy for me. Yet they were far more intellectual a people than our scribes give them credit for. Maedhros always swore by this Dwarf-forged armour. I never imagined I would be exchanging remedies for stomach upsets with a Dwarf. One does wonder how they go about reproduction since Lord Alue seems to have not created a female of the race as far as I am aware of. Do they really burst out of stones? Asking such intimate questions might be in bad taste and Gildor assured me we should consider the entire race as male for the sake of courtesy.

There are so many social mores and complex rules to observe where Dwarvish courts are concerned. I will try to compile my notes into a thesis of sorts. I do believe we will have an entire tome devoted to the significance of Dwarvish beards in displaying social status, occupations and family allegiances. I was much amused when a Dwarvish noble asked me on the significance of my loosely-tied braids. None what so ever. I was too lazy to re-plait them after a week on the road.

I was much amused to learn from Gildor that Aunt Galadriel's favoured hairdo announced her as a dangerous sorceress to our Dwarven counterparts. Gil-galad's style of braids (which have remained unchanged since he was a child) announced that he was born on the wrong side of the blanket and his father empties chamber-pots. We are not sure how the Dwarves arrived at that conclusion but it was from some obscure knowledge compiled as a result of their dealings with our race in the First Age. Oddly, Ada Maglor and Mad Maedhros' hairstyles announced them both as warrior-princes, and you could not have more different hair-styles than those two. Mad Maedhros wore his close-cropped while Ada Maglor favoured flowing-free tresses. I do suspect someone was trying to influence the Dwarves against the Houses of Fingolfin and Finarfin.

I doubt Gil-galad or Aunt Galadriel will be amused if they knew. I have discreetly suggested to Gil-galad's servant that he upgrade His Majesty's braids to a more elaborate style with a few beads – that should raise his standing in the eyes of his Dwarvish counterparts. I lack the courage to inform Aunt Galadriel of the significance of her hairdo but I think she is well aware of it given how much she was flaunting it at an uncomfortable Dwarvish delegation at the last royal banquet. I never knew Dwarves to lose their appetites and the trade treaty discussions that followed the next day were resolved amazingly in Lindon's favour.

As for Celebrimbor, he has nothing but praises for the Dwarves. I think he is turning into one. The last time I visited him, he offered me Dwarf-beer instead of miruvor. He had several commissions from the Dwarves for tools, armour and other necessities. However, he bemoaned the fact that the Children of Aule were no fans of flashy jewellery and gems. I suggested he return to Lindon to make jewellery for the Elves and he reminded me of that fire in his workshop the last time he tried to set up shop in the city. I sort of miss Celebrimbor for all his quirks. Did I ever tell you of his attempt to recreate the Nauglamir based on my memories of it? We ended up with a hideous mess of tangled gold. Perhaps he would be better off with the Dwarves, as unnatural as it would be for an elf to live in a cave.

Elrond

 **Author's Notes:**

Celebrimbor is still suffering from the repercussions of being Curufin's son. Given the Dwarves of the First Age did business with the Feanorions, that might explain their incorrect interpretation of the Elvish hairdos. Gildor's escapades would probably slow down into the Third Age.


	5. The King's Elf

Elrond deals with rumours about his sexuality and senses he is being set up for something.

 **The King's Elf**

 _Second Age 350, Lindon_

Dear Elros

I have had it up to about there with those whispers in the baths and crude jokes in the guardroom about me and my liege. For the last time, there was never anything of that sort going on between us. I count Gil-galad as one of my best friends and we do enjoy late-night chess matches and intellectual discussions. Sometimes we just forget the time and before we know it, the sun's rising and it would be pointless for me to sneak back to my rooms at the other end of the citadel.

About the common baths. Everyone uses them, even the king, and not necessarily in private. So what if we scrub each other's backs? Gil-galad likes his baths warm and by the time the hot water is delivered to his chambers for a private bath, it is freezing cold. That's what comes from putting the king's chambers so far from the kitchens. Perhaps we should invite the Dwarves to install some plumbing or add a private bathroom up there for His Majesty. Didn't Nargothrond come with plumbing in every room, complete with running hot water and flush privies? At the very least, it would be welcome change for the servants not having to carry chamber pots down every morning to be cleaned.

Our king has so far had no inclinations towards either sex. I do believe there are such elves who are destined for a life without any spouse or offspring. He is social enough company at banquets and stuff but I don't think he has intention of producing an heir of his loins. So far there is no overt threat so may his reign be long. It is not as though we need to have someone in the wings to take over, unlike mortals. The Dwarf-kings always have a son or kinsman in training for the kingship, though I wonder how they came about. Perhaps the kings carved them from rock and their Lord Mahal breathed life into the stone? Though I have searched the library, there are hardly any decent references for Dwarvish biology to be found. I did come across some indecent art-books involving Dwarves though.

Gildor informed me that his father Finrod compiled several treatises on the subject but they were lost when the dragon attacked Nargothrond. So unless the Dwarves care to enlighten us, we have to believe the Mannish tale about them being born from the ground fully-grown and bearded. Hold on, wasn't Uncle Finrod unmarried? Perhaps he adopted Gildor Inglorion as an elfling.

As for the Sindar kings, who can forget Crown Prince and sex symbol Thranduil of the Greenwood? Oropher has his heir already and I will not be surprised if Thranduil has already produced his own heirs like the stud he is. His kinsman Amdir is busy catching up, so we heard. He finally sent his little boy for a training stint with the Silvan warriors in hopes it would toughen him up. Well, good luck to him. Amroth has always been a sensitive sort – more bard than warrior.

In the event things take a turn for the worse, I doubt Gil-galad would have an heir ready at short notice to pick things up. I mean, we are rather limited in terms of descendants of his House. I doubt the Noldor would accept Cousin Celebrimbor as High King due to his lineage. Also, Celebrimbor would be bored out of his mind by the council meetings, if the councillors don't convince him to abdicate first. Aunt Galadriel has the charm and cunning to wind anyone round her finger. So she might be a good choice. Gil-galad and I have discussed her latest manipulations of the Sindar kings into a truce. The arguments between Kings Oropher and Amdir over their shared border could have ended quite unpleasantly otherwise. The downside is that she is married to a Sinda lord and we doubt it would be acceptable to our people.

I do believe Gil-galad is setting me up for something. He seems to be discussing more politics and other heavy issues with me over our chess games recently instead of idle gossip and philosophical musings. Also, he has been lining me up for warrior training when I am not travelling about the land. I am not liking this at all.

After a quick check of the family tree, I realise that I am the next logical choice as king as I am related to Gil-galad via my grandmother Idril. I pray that I will not find myself introduced to some lady and be told to marry her and start producing offspring. I must insist that I refuse to be coerced into marriage.

Elrond

P.S. Gil-galad has promised me he would help dissuade any hopefuls, unless she comes from Aunt Galadriel's nest. In which case I am on my own.

 **Author's Notes:**

I think Gil-galad sensed that Elrond needs to be trained to be his heir and pick up the pieces after he is gone from Middle-earth.


	6. Runaway Bards

Amroth runs away from home and Elrond decides to follow up on those Maglor sightings.

 **Runaway Bards**

 _Second Age 380, the Misty Mountains_

Dear Elros

Our routine trip to the Great Greenwood did not turn out so routine after all. We went through all the standard motions – getting snubbed by King Oropher, Gildor mooning over their Crown Prince, His majesty reluctantly accepting the casket of gems from Gil-galad, followed by a list of demands to be relayed to him (at least it was only as long as my arm this round and not as tall as I am). I am convinced Thranduil has been sowing his wild oats among his Silvan subjects, I do not recall seeing so many blond-haired elflings about the last time.

Gildor had his heart broken by Thranduil for the seventh time (he was only looking for a one-night stand with Gildor and intends to keep it that way, and didn't Gildor have some cute musician back in Lindon?) and ended up drunk in the guardhouse. Don't the king's guards ever tire of playing pin-the-tail on the Noldo? Didn't anyone ever bother to tell them Gildor Inglorion isn't really Finrod's son or fully Noldo for that matter? Thankfully I have ready an ample supply of ointments and bandages for his bottom after we extracted all those pins and nails.

On our way through the Misty Mountains, we ran into another annoying prince of Sindar extraction – Amroth. Once more, I stand convinced many of the Sindar nobility are grossly inbred and feeble-minded. Whatever made you think walking off into the mountains with nothing more than a harp and a horse was a good idea? At least Uncle Fingon brought along a blade when he went off in the direction of Thrangodrim. Oh, he lost the horse to a hill-troll, so he is moaning about his blisters now after running from said troll. Good Eru! I never thought I would meet someone who moans more than you, my brother. Should have thought of that before running away from your training with those rough Marchwardens.

I think Gildor is taking a shine to him (in a protective sense). I do suppose Amroth does have a certain fragility to him. He looks almost maidenly rather than princely. It's a pity Amroth wasn't born an elleth or I can imagine Oropher and Amdir cementing their alliance by joining their offspring in political matrimony. Aunt Galadriel would throw a fit. We know she has designs on a certain land east of the mountains.

After much discussion, we decided to allow him to come with us to Lindon rather than make a detour to Lothlorien. We can send a falcon later. It is late in year and I doubt Amroth will take well to being snowed in in the High Pass and we do not trust him to find his way home.

Your brother

Elrond

* * *

 _Second Age 400, Tol Himring_

Dear Elros

I am seriously considering giving up the search for Ada Maglor. Once more I have hastened to his location to find I have missed him. This round, it is Tol Himring in the ruins of Maedhros' former fortress. I have heard rumours of strange lights being seen on the deserted island. After going to the trouble of rowing myself out, I find a pot of stew still warm on the coals but no sign of Maglor. I lingered until nightfall and helped myself to the stew but I guess Maglor must have spotted my boat and flitted. I am really sick of missing him on the beach, catching up to his still-warm campfire. Gil-galad does not begrudge me the search, given that I do it outside my official duties as herald. I will leave him my cloak and some dried herring. I do hope he will return.

I do not think I am that mad at him now, but still… Well, it is his choice if he wants to be a hermit. I miss him and could use some advice other than that from Gil-galad, even if it is from a Kinslayer. I do worry, you know. What if he gets cold, or hungry? What if he runs into orcs or other nasty things out there? I am sure Gil-galad could help him out if he is concerned about unfriendly elves. I mean, Cousin Celebrimbor is doing fine now. He hasn't been driven out of town when he visits. In fact, I understand his jewellery is all the rage now among the inhabitants of Lindon. Gil-galad even bought me a set of hair accessories – that really wasn't my style. He claims they will match my formal robes, which he had the royal tailors make for me alongside his.

I look like some bejewelled peacock in them but Aunt Galadriel reassured me they are nothing compared to what her brother was trotting about in during the First Age and that they would help both Gil-galad and I to be taken seriously by the Sindar. We will not comment on why Lord Celeborn and his wife are doing the same rustic look as Lord Cirdan. No, we did not need to know that your natural charisma and great wisdom do not warrant additional garnishing, unlike High King Gil-galad and his poor herald.

Elros, am I really that socially inept and a diplomatic disaster like Aunt Galadriel suggests? Somehow I had the feeling Thranduil and his buddies were laughing at us during that state banquet. Gil-galad tried his best but kept getting snubbed by the Sindar lords. More off-colour jokes about Gil-galad's lack of a wife. I even came across a crude graffiti in the library of me as the High King's 'queen'. Ugh. Erestor had it painted over and I do not wish to speculate why there was a change of librarian. You do remember Erestor, don't you? He was our Quenya tutor back in Amon Ereb. He is now working under Gil-galad as a scribe.

Celebrimbor sent me a leather apron and an invitation to his forge. He suggests if court-life was not to my liking, I might want to try my hand at a craft. He would gladly start me off as his apprentice now that he is sure no one will be burning his forge down.

I will wait until morning before rowing back to the mainland.

Feeling sorely inadequate

Elrond

P.S. I write this in the morning after surprisingly restful night in the ruins. I do not recall having a blanket or a warm bowl of oatmeal waiting on the table. I guess I better leave the island so Maglor can crawl out of whatever rat-hole he has secreted himself in.

P.P.S. Found a note addressed to me saying to ignore Galadriel as she can be a real bitch. My letter to you was meant to be confidential. Will refrain from setting the ruins on fire to smoke him out.

 **Author's Notes:**

Elrond is still having mixed emotions about Maglor's decision to leave him and Elros. I doubt Maglor will be lingering long on Tol Himring.


	7. A Sundering

Elros Tar-Minyatur passes and his twin senses it. Other family members write to Elros.

 **A Sundering**

 _Second Age 442, Lindon_

Dear Elros

Are you there living it up still in Numenor surrounded by friends and family or are you really gone? Awoke this morning feeling something is gone from deep within me. You know I didn't really mean it, don't you? All that stuff about you being an idiot for choosing the mortal path and taking off without me.

It hurts. I am tired, so tired. Is this what it means to fade?

Elrond

P.S. I leave my formal robes and gems to Celebrimbor. Aunt Galadriel may have my porcelain tea set and Gil-galad my best sword. Erestor may have my books (except for the artbooks under my bed – they go to Gildor regardless of his tastes).

* * *

 _Second Age 442, Lindon_

Dear Elros

Going by the state we found your brother in, I have no doubt you have shuffled off the mortal coil for real. Brat. Didn't you even think to write? What happened to those ships you took off with? Did you pull a Losgar and burn the lot on arrival? I will not be surprised if that was the case. I sincerely hope the Promised Land has not sunk under your feet. Methinks Maedhros was a bad influence on you.

Do you have any idea how much effort and time I have invested in Elrond to train him as a future leader of the Noldor? If he fades and winds up in Mandos, I will throttle you the next time we meet, yes, even if I have to wait until the Second Music.

Your kinsman

Gil-galad, High King of the Noldor in Exile

* * *

 _Second Age 442, Lindon_

Dear Elros

Well, I sincerely have no doubt that your bloodline is not quite through with us on Arda yet. Perhaps you did the right thing in checking out beyond the Circles before things go south. I am not boasting but my foresight is a cut above the average elf. I do hope Elrond picks himself up for we will have much need of him in the future when your bloodline comes back to Middle-earth. Right now he is burying himself in the library. Perhaps we should save on the pyre-wood and entomb him in the library like a dwarf in a vault.

While Gil-galad tries to coax him out, I will help myself to that porcelain tea set he knows I admire. I am certain he would want me to have it, oh, and those silken cushions and damask drapes…

There was also that suit of armour that might fit Celeborn with some work from Celebrimbor's hammer. I better get going before that sneaky scribe Erestor clears the lot. I see him making off with Elrond's best robes and rare scrolls across the hall.

Isn't it lucky I insisted to Celeborn that we visit Lindon now?

Delightfully yours

Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien

P.S. you may laugh but I am sure Lothlorien will be mine to rule one day.

* * *

 _Second Age 442, Lindon_

Dear Elros

I cannot believe the utter nerve!

After Gil-galad finally talked me out of a fading episode, I found my rooms stripped bare. Each scrap of fabric, each stick of furniture – gone! The only thing they left behind was the chamber-pot. Someone even managed to remove the stained glass from the windows. I refuse to speculate on why Erestor was wearing my garnet hair accessories in the dining hall. One would expect them to wait and see if I really faded first before laying claim to my belongings on this side of the Sea.

Oh for Valar's sake, I was only holed up in the library for two weeks!

Gil-galad has kindly offered me the use of his chambers and wardrobe until I can get my rooms refurnished and my wardrobe restocked. Celebrimbor has returned me my best sword which he claimed he won off some soldier in a game of dice in the tavern. I thought I left that to Gil-galad? Well, I suppose it is up to him to bestow it upon another…

Lord Celeborn has returned me my armour insisting it is not to his taste. He apologizes about the porcelain tea pot his wife broke while throwing it at his head. Somehow I am not too surprised Aunt Galadriel acted so quickly. At least I have the sugar bowl and three teacups back. I started with five but never mind.

Lord Cirdan has returned me a table he recognized from his last visit to my rooms. He found in a bargain store by the wharves. I was certain it was not covered with rude graffiti and suspicious stains when I last saw it. I am really tempted to leave Lindon for somewhere else, as soon as I can get a set of travelling clothes of my own.

Utterly outraged,

Elrond

P.S. Celebrimbor asks if I would like to help him dismantle the pyre they have set up for me so as to convince everyone I am still alive on this side of the Sea. Does anyone have a spare pair of boots to spare? Gil-galad's boots pinch terribly.

 **Author's Notes:**

Poor Elrond. At least the Hobbits waited a year and some before auctioning off Bilbo Baggins' belongings.


	8. The Mariners

Elrond and the other elves of the Grey Havens meet the descendants of the Edain back from Numenor. Elrond meets a distant nephew.

 **The Mariners**

 _Second Age 600, Mithlond_

Dear Elros

We just received great news from young Galdor (Lord Cirdan's latest page) this morning. A ship from far-off Numenor has arrived and we understand from the lad that it's the name your people gave the Promised Land of the Edain. Gil-galad could not wait to meet your people and we hurried over to the quay without much fanfare, which was probably a mistake. Found Lord Cirdan having an animated discussion with the Numenorean captain and was thoroughly ignored. They did stop to help themselves to the refreshments Gil-galad so thoughtfully provided.

At about noon, Gil-galad decided we should head back to the citadel and get dressed in our formal garb before returning. When we did return, trumpets and all, Galdor informed us that Lord Cirdan had invited the captain over the nearest tavern for a meal. Felt like proper idiots standing by sea in our formal robes. Then some seagulls decided to poop on us.

At least we could expect the Numenorean sailors to remain for a bit – seeing their vessel needs some serious repairs. It took long enough for the Numenoreans to master the waves without Lord Ulmo's help. Some Secondborn who stayed often claimed that you and your people met your deaths in the depths of the sea seeing you never sent word back. I suppose we can expect to see more of them in the future.

Elrond

* * *

 _Second Age 600, Mithlond_

Dear Elros

After waiting in line behind twelve of the Secondborn, we finally met Veantur, Captain of the King's Ships. The meeting was short as he was a little worse for the wear from all that toasting and grog courtesy of Cirdan. Gil-galad had Cirdan arrange for the good captain to have a private audience with us the following day at Cirdan's place. We definitely have a lot of catching up to do where the line of Elros is concerned.

We finally learned that your great-grandson Tar-Elendil currently sits on the throne and has two daughters and a son to succeed him. Veantur even promised to request for us a portrait of you from the palace. He is a gruff sort of man. Lord Cirdan says he reminded him of Tuor. I suppose that large beard helps too, along with those toned muscles and the tan. We learned quite a fair bit about Numenor under your grandson from the good captain.

Gil-galad was tempted to send an elvish envoy there but Cirdan had to spoil everything by revealing to us Lord Ulmo's instructions that the Numenoreans should be guided by elves from Aman, not Exiles. I don't suppose the Valar would ever let it go, will they? I suppose there is also the risk that the Call of Valinor might prove too much for any of us sailing off its coast – and there is that pesky Ban on not returning to mortal lands after you get there.

I suppose we will have to make do with diplomatic dinners and gift exchanges in Lindon. Gil-galad is already having me draft a letter for Tar-Elendil. Do you think the template we use for King Oropher would suffice or would translating it into Quenya for the Numenoreans ruin the poetic prose?

Elrond

* * *

 _Second Age 625, Lindon_

Dear Elros

Oh, the horror. Be careful what you wish for. I just got that long-awaited portrait of you. Ugh. You look so old! Are those wrinkles and grey hair? Did you know what you were getting into with that mortality business? Well, I suppose you look quite good for a Man in his 440th year.

Erestor took one look at it and swore he would have nightmares. Celebrimbor is asking if I would like to have it mounted on my wall with a curtain over it or just seal it into a steel casket to be buried in the backyard. Well, on the upside, I will be able to recognize you when the Second Music swings round.

Just heard a rather disturbing titbit from Cirdan about you and your heirs taking their deaths. Are you socially obliged to commit suicide in your old age or something? I am starting find the notion of court life in Numenor increasingly disturbing. Hope you did not jump into a fiery chasm at the end of it all a la Maedhros.

Your Elvish twin

Elrond

P.S. I don't suppose the Numenoreans are complaining about their longer years in Arda, are they? At least most of them do not have ritualized suicide to look forward to.

* * *

 _Second Age 725, Mithlond_

Dear Elros

Just had the dubious pleasure of meeting your direct descendant – Anardil. Veantur has aged much over the years but he was still up to sailing to Middle-earth with his grandson. At twenty five years of age, he makes for a fine looking cabin boy with his dashing good looks and golden hair. Cirdan claims the lad puts him in mind of Earendil, our father, who now sails the sky as Gil-estel.

Gil-galad happily slapped me with babysitting duties as his herald so that I might spend time with my distant nephew while the others feted the lad's grandfather with a round of drinks in the tavern. All the boy has on his mind is the sea and all things nautical. If I hear anything more about knots and ropes, I might just want to hang myself. Lord Ulmo must be so honoured by his dedication.

At least he is still a youngster or I might fear for the continuation of your lineage. As he grows into adulthood, he might become interested in the fairer sex and possible fatherhood enough to pick up some poetry and stuff to woo the ladies.

Elrond

P.S. Great, I do believe I might be able to draw his attention away from the knots long enough to talk about our sky-sailing sire and the stars. Or I might just do something very regrettable to the lad in this star-gazing tower.

* * *

 _Second Age 806, Mithlond_

Dear Elros

Prince Anardil is back in town and this time there is something different about him. Instead of seeking out the tavern for adventurers' gossip and complaining about his sire, he makes for the gem-smiths to select jewellery as if for a lady. It would make a change from having to haul him and his friends out of whatever drinking–hole they wind up in.

I do worry sometimes about being a husband and father, seeing our unconventional upbringing. How did you manage? When I see that unhappiness in Anardil whenever his father is mentioned, I wonder if it would one day be my offspring having the same unhappiness on my account.

Not too sure about Tar-Meneldur but apart from the hermit-like tendencies, he sounds quite decent. I mean, any father would worry if his son was out on the waves. I do wonder if our young prince has a fair maiden in mind. I do wish him success in his suit and may your line be fruitful.

Elrond

* * *

 _Second Age 881, Mithlond_

Dear Elros

I am started to wonder if encouraging Anardil in his suit was a mistake seeing the unhappy state of domestic matters he is now in. He bemoans the fact that both his wife and his father wish for him to remain home while the Sea-longing eats him up within. Not even the birth of a daughter could ease the call of Lady Uinen. I suppose it could be worse – he could have been bewitched by some mermaid and carried off into the depths. Just like in Gildor's latest ballad.

Still, shouldn't he at least make an effort to mend bridges with his father and wife? Tar-Meneldur is not getting any younger and disappearing for decades at sea definitely did not help – adventures and exploration aside. And isn't there a little girl waiting for her father to return home? Puts me in mind of those long hours we spent with our Nana waiting for Adar Earendil to return from the sea.

Gil-galad has been in deep consultation with Aunt Galadriel, Lord Cirdan and the Sindar lords sent as envoys by Kings Oropher and Amdir. I would have like to be in attendance and Aunt Galadriel said that I am still an elfling in years and would be of more use with Galdor keeping our princely guest out of trouble. It would never do for our royal guest to hurt himself falling out a window when drunk. I sense some real heavy things going down east over the mountains. If not currently, perhaps someday soon.

Feeling uneasy

Elrond

P.S. Also wondering if I am destined to walk in my mentor and kinsman's footsteps seeing I have yet to meet that special someone yet.

P.P.S. After watching Anardil drink himself into a stupor, I am reconsidering my views on matrimony and family life.

 **Author's Notes:**

Elrond senses he is being side-lined by Galadriel in discussions about the Shadow rising in the east, and is not too happy about it. This is the Middle-earth view of the disastrous union of Tar-Aldarion and Erendis (Anardil being Aldarion's name from childhood) as seen by Elrond.


	9. Lords Bearing Gifts

I am not sure if the other Kings of Numenor like Tar-Minastir and the like ever visited Lindon but we can safely presume there were Numenorean envoys calling for a time between the Ruling Queens Tar-Ancalime and Tar-Telperien.

 **Lords Bearing Gifts**

 _Second Age 1100, Lindon_

Dear Elros

News finally reached us in Lindon. Tar-Aldarion is no more. I suppose things must be getting a little crowded on Numenor as many of your people have sailed back to Middle-earth to set up settlements among the local populace in the south during his reign.

We heard from the envoy sent by his successor – Tar-Ancalime, first Ruling Queen of Numenor – that she would prefer to cut back on the diplomatic visits as her father's maritime ambitions had weighed heavily on the realm's coffers. Gil-galad is having me look into the trade agreements we currently have with Eregion and perhaps I can spend a few days with Cousin Tyelpe, if he is not too caught up with his work.

I am a little bewildered by the decision by so many of the Numenoreans visiting Middle-earth. Gil-galad says he imagines it was the same thing when the Noldor came to Beleriand, only without all that drama about Silmarils and Kinslayings. He then goes all wistful and starts singing an old Sindar song about the First Elves. When I asked if he ever thought of leaving for Aman someday, he only smiles and shakes his head. I imagine he feels it is his duty to the rest of us in Middle-earth to remain.

I do wonder if Ada Maglor ever feels the urge to sail home to Aman. Unlike Gil-galad and me, he was born in Valinor. I suppose Aunt Galadriel made her choice when she married a local lord from Elu Thingol's court. I read from Cousin Tyelpe's last letter that the couple are happily settling into their new lodgings in Eregion after another disastrous council meeting with King Oropher and King Amdir. She should have known pushing her husband forward was not going to endear them to those two kings, even if he was once a minor prince of Doriath. Between Elu Thingol and Dior's mismanagement, Doriath is no more and they do not need a distant nephew hanging about as a reminder of that painful incident.

I still miss you, you know. And I do wonder if you know all the things you are missing out – both good and bad – here in Arda.

Your brother

Elrond

* * *

 _Second Age 1200, Lindon_

Dear Elros

Just encountered a rather disturbing visitor seeking audience with Gil-galad. A mighty fine-looking lord but there was just that little something off about him. I did not dally as His Majesty charged me with making preparations for an upcoming visit to Eregion. Does he have any idea how tedious it can be juggling the security detail and ceremonial escort required? It would be worth the effort if Aunt Galadriel appreciates the gifts for her coming child. I am hoping it would be a boy so that we can offer the post of herald to him when he comes of age. All this fetching and carrying for the High King is starting to get monotonous.

Ran into Gildor and Erestor. They are all gossiping about this Annatar chap, whom Gil-galad had uncharacteristically given short shrift to. I guess our royal cousin also sensed something off about this stranger. Erestor notes that said stranger was last seen riding off to Eregion. I do not hope we do not encounter him again there as things could get awkward.

Your brother

Elrond

* * *

 _Second Age 1200, Eregion_

Dear Elros

You would never believe our ill luck. We reached Eregion to find Aunt Galadriel screaming in the birthing chamber, Celeborn passed out outside, and Celebrimbor nowhere in sight. Never imagined Aunt Galadriel could out-swear Lord Cirdan. Gil-galad even felt obliged to clap his hands on my ears as I was the youngest in attendance. I have heard worse from Mad Maedhros, I assure you, including creative observations in orc-speech. I did not hang about for the actual birth as I believe I have already attended enough of them in my role as a trainee healer in Lindon. I mean, all new babies look the same.

Found Celebrimbor, no, Lord Celebrimbor wining and dining some visitor – turns out it was the same Annatar Gil-galad sent packing from Lindon. It would appear he has won Cousin Celebrimbor over. It just makes my stomach turn watching Tyelpe fawn all over him. I mean, I am sure between you and your gem-smiths you could give him a run for his money. I am not impressed by those cheap trinkets he has been showing off. No, I am not jealous at all.

Fine, since everyone is otherwise occupied, I will go visit the Dwarves or something. I hear the Numenoreans are setting up permanent settlements down south. I suppose they would not mind if I go take a ramble there.

Feeling overlooked

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 1250, Eregion_

Dear Elros

I believe I have previously mentioned my distrust of a certain Annatar. I am not alone. Aunt Galadriel went so far as to bribe me into sending a stray arrow his way during the Games. It seems she has been pushing rather vehemently from his expulsion from the city to no avail. Instead both she and her husband had been excluded from the city council on grounds they need to take their daughter in hand. And guess who has filled in that empty seat beside Celebrimbor? And to have to watch the pair carry on… Urgh… It's not the hand-holding and secret exchanges that get to me, but the sense that Annatar could very well be planning to cut our cousin's heart out.

Is it just me or was that Dwarf envoy – Narvi, I believe – looking a bit put out? I understand there was some grand collaboration with Khazad-dum and Tyelpe made a mess of it somehow. I am surprised Eregion has not been overrun by angry dwarves yet. He looked set to hurl an axe in Celebrimbor's direction or somewhere thereabouts. I hope he gets Annatar if he does. Gil-galad has discreetly shifted our chairs a couple inches to the right to allow for more leeway.

Met Celebrian – good grief. I think her parents have been neglecting her breeding between their politicking. She is a wild thing, with her hair all in tangles – I thought she was wearing a hat of rats' tails at a glance. Gildor took a liking to her and has been coaching her in archery. Methinks the child needs a new coach. By the way, I am writing this from the healing ward as said Celebrian sent an arrow into my shoulder as I sat in the royal box with my lord. She is trying to make it up me by playing nurse. Have not the heart to tell her there is no need to bandage my head.

Ah well…

Elrond

P.S. I never got a chance to send any arrows Annatar's way, so I better return that jewelled brooch to Aunt Galadriel once I can leave the ward. Or I can just pin it on her little girl and have her run home to Nana.

 **Author's Notes:**

I am not sure if my portrayal of a less-than-mature Elrond has worn out its welcome. I like to think he is slowly maturing and will be fit law-son material for Lady Galadriel soon.

The mistake Elrond is referring to is the misnaming of Khazad-dum as Moria on the Doors of Durin.


	10. An Undiplomatic Banquet

I was considering if I should just skip ahead to Tyelpe on a pole but I decided to get Elrond better acquainted with wild-child Celebrian.

 **An Undiplomatic Banquet**

 _S.A. 1250, Eregion_

Dear Elros

I recovered enough to attend a banquet hosted by Lord Celebrimbor in honour of the visiting delegates from Khazad-dum and representatives of the Sindar. My liege complained of an upset stomach and assigned me to stand in for him. I whipped up a concoction to sooth his stomach cramps and went to have myself decked out in a suitable robe. I do wish that we could come with a simpler style of formal dinner-wear for the Noldor (preferably one that does not require a trio of servants to get you into). Celeborn was kind enough to loan me the use of his servants. The young valet sent to me goes by the name Melpomaen and is quite an affable chap. I would like to chat with him further but he has to hurry off to get Cousin Celebrimbor dressed up. Aunt Galadriel is not taking any chance that our kinsman will embarrass us all by turning up before the Sindar in his leather apron – I know the Dwarves would not mind one whit if he did, as long as the beer is kept flowing.

I was on my way to check on Gil-galad's tummy-ache when I made a wrong turn somewhere and got lost. Hearing a commotion of sorts, I hastened there in hopes finding someone I could get directions from. Found Aunt Galadriel in a state of distress being consoled by her husband. Celeborn staring daggers at Lord Annatar, who was rubbing his cheek and looking quite put out. Also consoling Aunt Galadriel was Prince Thranduil.

Gave quite a fair speech telling Annatar off for harassing his kinswoman by marriage – though I did notice his hand wandering downwards as he rubbed Aunt Galadriel's back. Annatar seemed to consider for a moment before storming off. As I look at Thranduil, I am struck by a certain queasiness at the fine figure he cut. I am believe I have deduced the cause of Gil-galad's ailment – It is Thranduil's overflowing charisma. Is that codpiece meant to be a fashion statement? Surely he could not be that well-endowed… My musing were interrupted by the arrival of a rambunctious Celebrian, who demanded I escort her to the dinner. She turned Thranduil beet-red when she pointed at his codpiece and innocently asked if he keeps an apple in there for his elk. I think I am starting to like her.

As usual, formal dinners are boring. This was no exception. Lord Annatar looked fashionably bored next to Celebrimbor (who was probably thinking of his next project). Lord Celeborn was making polite talk with his distant nephew Prince Thranduil, despite the latter being distracted by a serving wench on his knee. Aunt Galadriel interrogated me on the High King's absence and state of health. I am not his attendant physician although I do tend to his minor ailments on the road. The Dwarves were constantly murmuring under their breaths and Galadriel slipped me a dagger under the table cloth, just in case they start waving axes. Oh, Tyelpe, what did you mess up in Khazad-dum?

Towards the end of the dinner and possibly past Celebrian's bedtime, Celebrimbor got up to give a speech. I think that did it for a certain increasingly cranky youngster. The servants had served up the dessert course – platters of sticky buns, fruit tartlets, and other sweet delicacies. Our little lady picked up the nearest plum pudding and threw it smack at Celebrimbor's head. Then all hell broke loose as the Dwarves decided that this was part of the festivities and started hurling their dessert at the host.

Lord Celeborn sternly hauled his screaming and kicking daughter out of the hall but the Dwarves continued their barrage. Narvi even requested for more sticky buns to be sent from the kitchen. I think they are really enjoying this a little too much. Needless to say, Celebrimbor was buried in plum puddings, sticky buns, and custard pies. When all that icing sugar had settled, we had to dig him out with our plates. We note that Lord Annatar had abandoned his good friend, no doubt to save his fancy robes.

An apologetic Galadriel ushered Celebrimbor off in the direction of the baths while the poor servants are confronted with the disaster in the banquet hall. I am sad to declare that my own formal robes were ruined from digging our kinsman out of that pudding, but it will make for an amusing tale to share with Gil after I get cleaned up. As for the Dwarves, they seem to be significantly happier now than at the start of the banquet. I do suppose those were smiles under all that facial hair.

Had an awkward moment when I encountered Galadriel and Celebrimbor in the men's baths. In her enthusiastic efforts to get our host clean, she ended up in the bath as well and silks do have a tendency to cling when wet – leaving nothing to the imagination. Thankfully, Celeborn showed up with his valets to assist Celebrimbor, no doubt after sending their wayward daughter to bed after a spanking. It was so much less awkward once Galadriel left the baths.

Thranduil joined us shortly after. Muttering about ill-mannered Dwarves. Morgoth's balls… he didn't have an apple in there after all… Excuse me, I think I should make myself scarce as well.

Feeling sorely inadequate

Elrond

P.S. I am hoping some horse mistakes Thranduil's codpiece for an apple pouch and bites him there. No ellon deserves to be that well-endowed.

P.P.S. A couple of Dwarves just decided to make use of the baths and it's now Thranduil's turn to feel inadequate.

 **Author's Notes:**

Hope you enjoyed young Celebrian and the sticky buns debacle.


	11. The Gathering Storm

Galadriel and her family moves to Lothlorien. Elrond is not impressed by a certain new arrival.

 **The Gathering Storm**

 _S.A. 1350, Lindon_

Dear Elros

News reached us that Aunt Galadriel has finally called it quits and moved her household to the realm of King Amdir across the mountains. Half the court here in Lindon are scandalized but methinks it a smart political move on her part seeing Annatar's position as Lord Celebrimbor's right-hand man (and some claim consort) is nigh set in stone. I do wonder if she intends to offer her daughter up as a potential bride to Prince Amroth (the poor sod). King Amdir better watch himself. I heard Aunt Galadriel has it in for him since a certain feast back in the First Age. Another reason for the move would probably be the growing Dwarf population in the city. Celebrimbor was always big on collaborations – though I do wonder if they ever got round to fixing that project in Khazad-dum.

Have not seen or heard from little Celebrian for a while. Gildor claims she was growing into quite a beauty. Then again, Gildor also claims Adar Maglor has been spotted in Eregion begging outside a seedy tavern. I believe it a case of mistaken identity as I cannot picture Tyelpe leaving his uncle to rot in the gutters of his own city. I imagine Celebrian would take after her Nana. Work has kept me in Lindon all this while and I have not had leave to go too far afield to visit Tyelpe or make a trip to Tol Himring. The last time I dropped in back in Year 1300, it would seem that Ada Maglor has quit the place for good. No, I did not have the time to dig about the sand dunes on the beach to see if he was buried under them.

That Annatar fellow still disturbs me and Gil-galad, even if he is said to be sent by the Valar. His Majesty is now wary of writing to Celebrimbor. Gildor also confided in me that Annatar disturbs him as well. I do wish I had had the time and opportunity to stick a dagger in him at that banquet. Somehow I cannot shake off the feeling this Annatar will return to bite us in the ass.

On the upside, your descendants are doing well in Numenor and resettling parts of the south with a decided push inland. We do receive the occasional diplomat but nothing as outstanding as a visit by a crown prince. Actually, I think it is kind of boring – nothing but an exchange of greetings and pleasantries. Whatever mischief in the East seems to have quietened but I doubt we have seen the end of it. Gil-galad wonders if it has anything to do with Annatar and I will not be surprised if it did. Lord Cirdan called on Gil-galad to discuss the calm before the storm as they call it. However, he is of the firm belief it is not Morgoth breaking out from the Void yet, or we would have heard from Earendil by now.

Actually, I have no idea why I am keeping up this correspondence with you, knowing things here in Middle-earth no longer concern you directly and your descendants haven't exactly been on familiar terms with us.

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 1500, Eregion_

Dear Elros

I knew it! That Annatar was not to be trusted. Why else would he take off without a word after coaching Celebrimbor's people into achieving the pinnacle of smithwork in Eregion? Actually, those rings do not look anything much to me. Adar Maglor has made his reappearance and narrowly escaped being lynched by an angry mob. Gildor not thrilled we had to risk our necks to save him. Maglor insists that the rings be melted down and cast into the river. Some of the smiths seem to accept his suggestion but Celebrimbor reluctant to destroy any of the 16 Rings of Power. Methinks he is still distraught over his mentor's leaving without a word. Is that any hope that Annatar is quietly lying in a shallow grave outside the city walls with a harp string round his neck? I know it is unlikely but one could always hope. When I asked, Maglor smacked me and said he thought Gil-galad would have coached the Feanorion aggressiveness out of me by now, or I have been hanging out with Aunt Galadriel too much.

We managed to round up most of the lesser rings to be melted down but Celebrimbor was adamant about storing the 16 away until Annatar returns. Your lock-picking skills would have been of great use to us as we could not crack the safe. Well, to be fair, we have no evidence on Annatar's ill intents yet, apart from Ada Maglor's ravings about the rings having the taint of Shadow on them. I had to sedate him before he annoys anyone else.

Celebrimbor is still hoping dear Annatar just took off for a scenic trek down south. Well, I am not holding my breath. He swears to continue perfecting his art and create more Rings of Power. I utterly despair of talking sense into our misguided cousin.

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 1580, Lindon_

Dear Elros

Methinks we have a situation on our hands. Our High King Gil-galad has been writing excessively to a certain Ruling Queen and her to him in return. He calls it a meeting of minds but I call it a disaster in the manner of Aegnor and Andreth. I do not see any Valar popping up to sanction this budding relationship. I know she is unmarried but she is mortal. We are going around pretending all is chaste and there is absolutely no chance of romance. Even her young nephew and heir finds it embarrassing. I do not mean to pry but I am required to keep a copy of all royal letters. On the surface, both are trying to keep their distant, aloof facade. Gil-galad insists that he only admires Tar-Telperien's intellect – I do hope it is not the same way Aegnor admired Andreth's wisdom.

That aside, Prince Minastir brought over a royal portrait of his aunt and Gil had it put up in his study. Then he had me fix an appointment for the first time ever with a portrait-painter so he could return the favour. Perhaps he hopes to pique her interest enough to make a sea-voyage to Middle-earth? Perhaps Tar-Telperien is just playing coy and has no intention of sailing over to meet Gil in person, or she fears the spark of passion might take for real.

Come on, do you see me reply Celebrian's letters with rambling discourses into music and Elven lore? If our little cousin is serious about becoming a healer, I am sure there are lots of potential teachers in Lothlorien. I only intervene to correct her when her mistaken understanding of herbs could cause grievous bodily harm or worse to any unwitting patients. How did she ever get the notion poison ivy could be used externally for urinary tract infections?

Ada Maglor not helping by reminding us that his parents started off with a meeting of minds before conceiving their eldest in his Grandpa's forge. At least if Gil-galad and Telperien keep the sea between them, I will remain the only Peredhel on these shores. Checked in with Gildor and Cirdan on whether there was a chance of the pair's mutual interest developing further, but their advice for romance runs along the lines of finding a room (or quiet spot in the woods) and getting down to business.

Elrond

P.S. It might interest you to know Ada Maglor has grown a beard worthy of a Dwarf and is making use of his rugged new looks to slip in and out of our cities like some Mannish tramp.

* * *

 _S.A. 1600, Lindon_

Dear Elros

A messenger showed up with a gift from Celebrimbor for Gil-galad – a pair of fancy rings crafted by Cousin Celebrimbor himself. Vilya and Narya. Celebrimbor insisted that the rings not be worn but be hidden away. Gil-galad insisted Lord Cirdan be given Narya, arguing it was better the rings be held by two different elves. Fortunately for us, Lord Cirdan was on hand to accept the task of safeguarding Narya due to his visiting a certain lady-friend in out that Annatar was Sauron himself. We really didn't see that one coming, did we?

We were also informed in Celebrimbor's letter that a certain bearded elf was sent east with a third ring for Lady Galadriel. Do you suppose it would be enough to stop her from throwing Ada Maglor to the wolves? I really wished Celebrimbor had thought things through properly before sending his uncle out.

I would like to continue chatting but Gil-galad insists we go dust off the old armour and take stock of the citadel's armoury.

Your brother

Elrond

P.S. Some golden-haired idiot just stormed into the room demanding to see the High King. Poor Gil-galad was caught behind the door when it burst open.

P.P.S. Just met Glorfindel of Gondolin, Balrog-Slayer, sent by the Valar to aid us. Fool just gave His Majesty a concussion with that door. He claims there were two Maiar sent with him but he lost them somewhere. Methinks the Valar must hate us Exiles.

 **Author's Notes:**

Despite Elrond's concerns, there is nothing going on between Gil-galad and Tar-Telperien, just an intellectual attraction. Glorfindel made quite an impression.

I am not sure when the folks in Eregion caught onto who Annatar is and when the Three Elven Rings were sent out. I suppose the next chapter will have Tyelpe on a pole.


	12. The Sack of Eregion

Glorfindel tries to get to know his charge. Elrond is sick of being coddled. Oh, and Eregion gets sacked.

 **The Sack of Eregion**

 _S.A. 1600, Lindon_

Dear Elros

At the risk of sounding blasphemous, what are the Valar thinking sending that moron Glorfindel back? Why not send Uncle Finrod or some other lord of Gondolin like Ecthelion? I am heartily sick of being followed about like a child (and Gil-galad is tired of being slighted at every turn with awkward questions about who his father is). I like my wardrobe the way it is, thank you. Gems, gold and silver thread was never my style. And I do not need some pure-blood warhorse, a placid mare is enough for me to ride. No, I did not mean it that way, I am sure Asfaloth is a fine elf-steed. And there is nothing wrong with the way I style and care for my hair. Not every elf is blessed with your luxuriant golden tresses.

Gil-galad is my king (and one of my best friends, I must add). I have no desire to be High King of the Noldor this side of Sea or anywhere for that matter. Gil has been doing a great job juggling the Noldor-Sindar relations and other matters of Middle-earth for the past sixteen hundred cycles of the sun so there is no reason he should be forced to step aside for anyone. It makes no difference whether his father was Fingon, Orodreth, or Cirdan, or even some nameless servant-elf. I would greatly appreciate it if Glorfindel could treat him with more courtesy.

On the upside, Glorfindel does bring a breath of fresh air to the ladies. An actual Balrog-Slayer returned from Valinor, imagine that! And it is amusing to hear him reminiscence about our Adar Earendil as a youngster and our grandmother Idril. Not so amusing his perchance for strutting about in the nude after his bath. Just dry off with a towel and get a tunic on already. Even if it was socially acceptable to chat with friends in the buff in Gondolin, it is just not done here in Lindon.

Your oath to protect the line of Turgon thing is charming and all, but it is really more trouble than it is worth. You are scaring off the patients I am trying to help in the infirmary with that glare, but I must admit that Light of Valinor does seem to aid some elves in their healing… Why don't you stand guard behind that screen until I need you, or rather your Light of Valinor?

Utterly miffed

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 1620, Lindon_

Dear Elros

I believe Glorfindel has found his little niche – training new recruits and leading patrols out to eliminate orcs and other creatures of Shadow. Thank Lord Cirdan for that suggestion that he re-acquaints himself with Middle-earth since much has changed since Gondolin fell. Had to break up a fight in the market between Ada Maglor and Glorfindel – apparently, he feels Maglor has been a bad influence on me. There is much talk of Sauron massing his forces in the east, so Aunt Galadriel tells us in her letters. She seeks Glorfindel's aid in securing Lothlorien on account of their past friendship. Glorfindel stubbornly insists on remaining by my side (unfortunately).

Why don't you go drill that new batch of recruits or check out Gildor's reports of orc-sightings in the woods down south? Quit being so stubborn. Nothing will happen to me in the library where I will be writing up reports for His Majesty.

Elrond

P.S. I am embarrassed to admit that our brawny Balrog-slayer might actually be a blood-relative on Turgon's side. I hope Grandmother Idril's smarts and Luthien's Maia blood cancelled out any dumb traits from our bloodline.

* * *

 _S.A. 1630, Eregion_

Dear Elros

Glorfindel sure is popular with the ladies in Eregion, much to Celebrimbor's annoyance. I doubt it has anything to do with him walking in on Aunt Galadriel and Celebrimbor discussing important matters in private. Celebrimbor was cussing Glorfindel out for not knocking on the door first before entering. Glorfindel retorted by calling the Lord of Eregion the puny pup of a Feanorion and that he would fare better by evacuating his people instead of trying to build his sorry defences against forces he knows nothing of.

I am also trying to ignore the fact that Aunt Galadriel had much of her bosom exposed as she restrained Tyelpe lest he smites Glorfindel with a wine bottle. That would really be messy and I do not just refer to the wine-stains on the carpets. I am only here to deliver a letter to Tyelpe and get his reply back to Gil-galad. After which Glorfindel should really kiss goodbye to his new lady-friends before their husbands return from their workshops.

Elrond

P.S. Did I just spy Glorfindel and Aunt Galadriel sneaking off down a dark alley to a known house of dubious repute? Surely not.

* * *

 _S.A. 1650, Mithlond_

Dear Elros

Glorfindel is a hit with the ladies in Mithlond as well. He even offered to give me some pointers in seduction. No thank you, I already got the lecture on the birds and the bees from Ada Maglor. No, I do not need a practical exercise in it. Just leave me to finish writing my letters.

I really must check with Lord Cirdan if we can get Glorfindel to sail back West. I will gladly cover the fare.

Elrond

P.S. Lucked out with Cirdan. Seems the Valar sent Glorfindel to aid us in battle against the Shadow, and he is not going anywhere until the Shadow is defeated.

* * *

 _S.A. 1696, on the road to Eregion_

Dear Elros

Never thought I would be writing this but Glorfindel just saved my life by stepping between me and a dozen orcs after I was knocked off my horse. In case you will not be hearing from me in a while, I would have you know we are now at war with Sauron. Yikes, I thought we were done with this war business when Beleriand sank. Our kinsman is fast proving his worth against the orcs and whatever nasties the enemy throws at us. Methinks he might enjoy it a tad too much, riding into battle with that crazy grin on his face and the wind in his hair.

I am a little sore from the tumble but I will live. As will Gil-galad once that nasty arrow wound heals. He is putting a brave face on it and insisting on riding at the head of our army in full armour, even if his shoulder and broken ribs are killing him. Gil-galad's stoicism seems to have won Glorfindel over a bit and he has deigned to ride alongside him holding his banner until I am well enough to get back on a horse.

I am rethinking my opinion of Glorfindel. Sure, he is an incorrigible ladies' elf. He is as proud as a peacock and has the brains and stubbornness of a donkey. However, he is fearless in battle and fiercely loyal to his friends (including me).

We are hurrying towards Eregion and I hope Celebrimbor's city can hold out long enough for us to reach them.

Elrond

P.S. I do hope to avoid a visit to Mandos.

* * *

 _S.A. 1697, somewhere in the woods north of Eregion_

Dear Elros

Would you believe it? Gil-galad actually sent me ahead leading his army due to his wound taking a turn for the worse. After much agonizing, Glorfindel decided he would accompany Gil-galad back, using his Light of Valinor to contain the poison from the arrow-wound. At least until the healers could get at it. It takes a precisely measured combination of twenty-five different herbs to draw that particular one out. Half the army went back with Glorfindel to protect the king. Glorfindel told me that I am a grown elf now and can deal with a few orcs. He promised to return to aid us though and I am holding him to his promise. Gee, thanks guys for leaving me all the raw recruits and making off with the seasoned warriors.

Thankfully, we ran into a hastily-retreating detachment from Eregion led by Lord Celeborn. Cousin Tyelpe's precious city was in flames and what's left of him was hanging on a pole so I heard from Celeborn. May Lord Namo take pity on his soul. Were swiftly overwhelmed by orcs and forced into a retreat. We managed to escape to some valley way off the beaten track after three days in the saddle with nary a break. No sign of Glorfindel – never thought I would miss that ellon.

Celeborn had gone to Eregion with a small troop of elves to discuss an alliance on behalf of King Amdir. That was when Sauron made his move. Celebrimbor was captured early in the fighting and Celeborn fears the Rings of Power might have already fallen into Sauron's hands and the presence of the Three Elven Rings have been revealed. Celeborn and his warriors only managed to escape by the skin of their teeth. Suddenly, I am glad both Glorfindel and Gil-galad did not make it to Eregion. Knowing Glorfindel, he would just charge into trouble and Gil-galad would follow out of a sense of duty to his guest.

Celeborn is fretting about getting word back to his wife and daughter about his well-being but I am more concerned about any orcs and such lurking in the vicinity of our makeshift camp. Perhaps I should snap him out of his funk to discuss how we could secure our position. The steep sides of this valley might just be defensible by our rather limited resources. It is time to put those lessons from our Feanorion guardians to work now. Tree-fort, anyone?

Elrond

 **Author's Notes:**

Glorfindel will find Elrond eventually. Elrond has just discovered the future Imladris. Actually, donkeys are quite smart compared to other livestock.


	13. Welcome to Rivendell

To be fair, Elrond has other things on his mind than writing to Elros. A certain duckling has turned into a swan.

 **Welcome to Rivendell**

 _S.A. 1700, the same crappy valley_

Dear Elros

I know I have not been writing to you but we have spent the last three cycles of the sun otherwise occupied – foraging for food, dodging orcs, and generally trying to stay out of Mandos. You know, all those good old pastimes from the First Age. Sometimes we feel like we are the only elves or Free Peoples left in Eriador and possibly this side of the Sea. It was with Yavanna and Orome's blessings that we managed to find enough food here. There were two carpenters among the refugees and we managed to build ourselves a few small wooden shacks, heavily camouflaged of course.

We have tried breaking out of the valley in the first few months before winter closed in and it cost us dear – three dead and a whole lot of injuries that needed my skills as a healer. Lord Celeborn got whacked on the head by a club and spent a week on Mandos' threshold before recovering. Then we hunkered down for the winter in a cave. By spring, we had given up on trying to break out and were more focused on defence. No news from outside the valley. We sent out scouting parties and they reported orcs a-plenty.

Never imagined I would be so glad to see that Balrog-slayer strolling up to the ford with reinforcements from Gil-galad this morning. Was a tad disappointed when it turned out he had given us up for dead and was just helping Gil-galad tidy things up before leaving for Valinor. At least he eradicated that stubborn nest of orcs that kept us trapped here for so long. Since I am still alive, he goes down on his knee and pledges to serve me as his lord (in front of Celeborn and the others, of course). I hope Gil-galad does not get wind of this and think we are stirring up rebellion.

Well, we had loads of catching up to do with the world outside this valley and Celeborn is more than eager to send word to his wife. Turns out our High King's apparent wooing of Tar-Telperien has paid dividends in the form of reinforcements from Numenor under her nephew and heir's command. Gil-galad is still king of the Noldor on these shores. Ada Maglor was rumoured to have been spotted in battle on occasion but Glorfindel could not confirm with the eyewitnesses.

I hastily penned a letter to Gil-galad when I realized I had not gotten round to naming this valley. Celeborn once suggested the _River Gorge at the Foot of the Western Misty Mountains._ That was a bit of a mouthful, so I settled for Imladris or Riven Dell. I suppose I should make it formal.

Turned out Gil-galad has plans for me in the event I am found alive and at liberty (discounting the fact we were holed up in Imladris living off squirrels and bark). He is of the opinion that I should continue maintaining Imladris as a stronghold until we sort out the Sauron problem for good. The rest of warriors have a choice of going home or re-joining their comrades in battle. And I am stuck in this lovely valley, by myself…

Oh, Celeborn and Glorfindel agreed to remain with me, along with a handful of elves who were not yet well enough to leave. They might recover with the new rations Glorfindel's men brought with them. Celeborn's broken leg might need a bit more time to heal – nasty slip on a wet rock. I had to really butter Glorfindel up to convince him to go take my message out to Gil-galad. I guess it was Celeborn's request to bring back news on his wife and little girl that finally did the trick. I believe Glorfindel always had a weak spot for Aunt Galadriel.

Hm, Imladris does lend itself well as a stronghold.

Elrond

P.S. Had to give Glorfindel a lesson in reading maps while sketching up one showing our position for Gil-galad. I wonder how he managed to find his way round the land or does he just stumble along with dumb luck?

* * *

 _S.A. 1701, Imladris_

Dear Elros

How in the name of the Valar did I end up in this mess? Glorfindel has brought news from Lindon. It seems Gil-galad has appointed me his vice-regent in Imladris and wishes for me to build up the place into some sanctuary – read: I will need proper stone-and-mortar buildings. I will have to worry about farms and all the other stuff that comes with a long-term settlement. To assist me in my venture, he sent over dear old Erestor, who is griping about our less than stellar accommodations.

To look on the bright side, Sauron's forces have been driven back into Mordor. Celeborn has been reunited with his family…

What vision of Valinorean perfection is this? Remember Celebrian of Eregion? Surely this must be a sister of hers. I cannot imagine that wild elfling blossoming into such an elleth of unmeasurable grace…

Wait, Galadriel and Celeborn intend to leave so soon? But I haven't got a chance to properly speak with Celebrian! What should I do? What do I say? Where can I find flowers? Or a lyre? Or come up with poetry? Where's Ada Maglor when you need his advice?

(Letter disintegrates into a mess of ink stains as Elrond panics)

P.S. Just got news that Celebrian refuses to follow her parents in leaving Imladris. Something about me needing a feminine touch to make the place homely. Must remind the guys to quit their daily skinny-dipping in the river as we have a lady in our midst now.

P.P.S. Lord Celeborn just pointedly reminded me that just because his daughter fancies me, it does not mean I have earned his blessings or Aunt Galadriel's yet. If anything untoward should befall their baby, they will introduce me to some spiders of Ungoliant's family.

 **Author's Notes:**

Celebrian has really grown up but her parents are still protective of her.


	14. Works in Progress

Elrond feels the first stirrings of love and is at a loss on how to react. Construction is boring, and slightly annoying when someone keeps comparing it to good old Gondolin.

 **Works in Progress**

 _S.A. 1706, Imladris_

Dear Elros

Aunt Galadriel's patience with her daughter finally ran out. This morning, we awoke to the arrival of a dozen Marchwardens under Celeborn's command at the ford. Thankfully, we did not have to deal with any temper tantrums from Celebrian. I must confess that she will be sorely missed by me. Already I feel an emptiness in my heart that makes me want to start writing a letter (to her, not you).

Imladris is starting to take shape around us. We have Celebrian to thank for that with her suggestions – tall airy windows and galleries, little pavilions and sprawling gardens… Glorfindel insisted we should have a decorative fountain a la Gondolin. Celebrian insisted we downsize it – it's not as though we need it deep enough to drown a Balrog. The main hall is starting to take shape thanks to the masons who joined us. I can imagine listening to a bard sing with Celebrian by my side and our children…

Yikes! Did I actually write that? It's so embarrassing! I better stop before I make a fool of myself.

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 1800, Imladris_

Dear Elros

The main hall, I have decided to call it the Hall of Fire, and the kitchen wing are up. Place is really homey now and we are no longer sleeping in caves, wooden shacks, or tents. I have taken one of the smaller rooms as my study. Sadly, it does not stop Glorfindel from offering his highly-questionable advice on how to woo Celebrian. I seriously doubt wrestling in the nude would endear me to her, or my future law-mother. We had some problems laying the pipes for the baths and might need some Dwarvish expertise, seeing they helped install the indoor plumbing facilities for Nargothrond and Doriath.

I wish you could be here to see Imladris take shape. Glorfindel has grudgingly admitted he likes the place even though it lacks the grandeur of Gondolin. Erestor is a bit worried about the security part but I have faith in the natural defences of the valley. So far, no orcs have made it past the ford. We could install some watch-towers at the entrance to keep it that way.

Erestor has proven invaluable in managing the logistics of feeding and sheltering us and the workers, as well as supplying the materials needed for work. Stone is sourced locally from nearby cliffs. Timber from the surrounding woods. Slates for the roofs had to be imported from the south. I shudder to think of how we will be getting those stained glass windows Celebrian was so keen on in her last letter. I don't suppose we could convince some craftsmen to make them on-site in the valley?

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 1900, Imladris_

Dear Elros

The main building is completed but I think it will need some furnishing. No, I do not think a statue of a naked elf in the Hall of Fire will be called for, Glorfindel. No, it is not better if it were a female or one of the Secondborn. No, they will not be better in the gardens, unless you leave their clothes on. If you insist, how about we add some Dwarves into the mix, eh? Very well, we will stick to woodland creatures for now.

Carpets from the East sound nice, but do we have enough funds for that expense? I suppose we can make do with that large bear-skin we received from Oropher. Fine, I suppose we should have a parlour set aside to receive royal visitors and the like. No, we are not gilding the room in gold and gems a la Gondolin.

Elros, when you were king, did you have so much trouble with decorating your palace? Or did it come pre-built by the Valar like some rumours say. Celebrian has provided me with a series of designs for her stained glass windows and mosaics, I just need to convince the craftsmen to use them. I admit they are quite exceptional in their elegant simplicity, a refreshing change from the opulent styles influenced by Numenorean art.

Elrond

P.S. I still can't seem to tell Celebrian how I really feel about her in my letters. What if she marries Amroth? I am sure Aunt Galadriel would want her daughter to marry some prince or high-ranking lord, not some herald or keeper of an insignificant settlement.

* * *

 _S.A. 2000, Lindon_

Dear Elros

After all those years away from Lindon building my sanctuary, I am pleased to see that Cousin Gil-galad is doing well. I suppose Cirdan was right about him just being friends with Tar-Telperien. He has not faded or anything. Gil-galad insists the only way he is going to Mandos is in a blaze of glory. Eh, that is rather unsettling… it does seem to be a weakness in our bloodline. Met Gildor and Galdor in the courtyard.

Our conversation turned to the later generations of Numenoreans. Geez, Elros! I suppose you were right to quit Arda when you did. We have heard disturbing tales of conquest in the south from Gildor and Maglor. Somehow, I am not sure whether driving back Sauron was a good thing for the Numenoreans. They seem to have developed a taste for war and an overrated opinion of themselves. Some lordling even had the nerve to demand tribute from Lord Cirdan. According to court gossip, Cirdan was less than amused with his impudence and introduced the envoy to the freezing waters of the bay. He did not return after that so everyone's hoping that the Numenoreans got the message (or some fish had a lovely dinner).

Gil-galad trying to keep things friendly, but I understand diplomacy could only go that far. We don't really need to trade with them, do we? I mean their wares are shoddy and overpriced. I can get better silks from traders over the Misty Mountains. I also understand he is not too interested in the pretty girls and boys they keep sending him as goodwill gifts. To drive home the point he is not interested in a Numenorean queen or concubine anytime soon, he has hung Tar-Telperien's portrait in the receiving hall. Then some wit came up with the idea of putting my portrait up next to hers with the implication that Gil-galad does not lack a companion of his sex either. I hope Aunt Galadriel does not think that the two of us are involved that way and puts an end to my correspondence with Celebrian. Gildor suggested adding a plate in the Numenorean stating, King's Heir, but I think that would be opening up another can of worms.

Found Maglor and Glorfindel engaged in a spot of wrestling in the public baths and immediately raced to fetch towels to preserve what's left of their modesty. I have no idea how it degenerated into a free-for-all brawl by the time I got back. Somehow, Maglor and Glorfindel had retreated to the changing area while a troop of visiting Dwarves, sailor-elves and Mannish traders slugged it out. I next found them casually savouring a pot of tea in the garden terrace while Lindon's public baths burned. Methinks I should keep an eye on those two. It would never do for Imladris to go up in flames.

Elrond

 **Author's Notes:**

I wonder how long it took for Elrond and his people to build Imladris. Presuming no over-the-top elf-magic and medieval construction techniques – anything from 200-400 years (if no breaks in construction). Trust Maglor and Glorfindel to unintentionally start a riot.

Apparently in canon, Elrond and Celebrian only got married in the early Third Age. So a lot of work needed on Elrond's part to convince Galadriel he is good husband material for her little girl.


	15. Love's Gauntlet

Elrond neglects writing to Elros as he courts Celebrian. Courtship is not all smooth-sailing. Well-meaning friends and relatives can be irritating.

 **Love's Gauntlet**

 _S.A. 2250, Imladris_

Dear Elros

Forgive me for not writing to you for so long but this courtship thing is not as easy as I thought. I have failed to win the approval of my potential law-parents (not for want of trying). Glorfindel put me on a strict training regime to work to build up my muscles so that I could impress them in the Lindon Games Year 2200. It was a disaster. Lord Cirdan was not kidding when he promised not to go easy on me during the wrestling event. Afterwards, I was in no state for the archery competition. I doubt Aunt Galadriel was impressed by what she saw. She was more interested when Glorfindel competed against Celeborn. At least I had Celebrian fussing over me in the healing ward.

Ada Maglor dropped by to give me a few pointers in writing classical love poetry. Except I am quite unable to master the cadence of the traditional Quenya love-ballad. All that stanza parameters, iambic iterations and other rhyming couplets just make my head spin. Was it a 5-7-5 syllabic beat or 3-5-3? Gildor suggested I take inspiration from some of the poetry written by my forebears Tuor, Dior, and Earendil. Except Celeborn and Galadriel seem to have knowledge of those poems as well. Something about the young ones bouncing their lame verses off Celeborn or Galadriel as a sounding board. I wrote one poem to Celebrian and received a detailed critique from her mother in return. Lack of originality, so she claimed.

Erestor suggested that he act as my intermediary as all marriages (Elven or otherwise) are nothing but an alliance between two families to their mutual benefit. That really messes up the romance side of matters. His negotiations on my behalf fell through. Lord Celeborn sent him packing from Lothlorien with a milk-cow and a terse letter that his daughter was not to be treated as cattle. Then our dear tutor suggested that we ride over to Lothlorien and convince Celebrian to elope with me. Fie! She's a decent lady! Oh, that business with Luthien was a different matter entirely.

I dare not let Gil-galad know about my difficulties for fear he might just order Galadriel to allow the marriage as High King of the Noldor. That might rub King Amdir the wrong way – Celeborn being a subject lord in his realm- and we will have a war with the Sindar. I fear it is more likely Gil-galad would take her side in the matter and pack me on the next ship to Valinor. I think she scares him about as much as she scares me.

You know the really scary part? I think Lord Irmo is getting in on this courtship business as well, or Celebrimbor convinced him and his brother to make an exception in my case. I had a horrid dream last night of Celebrimbor, dripping blood and gore, yet happily showing me designs for jewellery. Ugh. I mean, the designs were nice, but couldn't Lord Irmo tidy him up first? Awoke screaming and had Glorfindel knock my bedroom door down. He spent the rest of the night guarding me, which ruined any notion of sleep.

Do you think Celebrian will fancy sapphires or rubies? Or will pearls suit her better? Glorfindel suggested I commission her parents a hairclip and necklace while I am at it. He hinted that Galadriel might be partial to a combination of diamonds and pearls. Perhaps I do need to get back on my potential law-parents' good side by giving them something after Erestor's shoddy negotiations.

How did you convince your law-parents to entrust their daughter to you? Apart from the king of all Numenor bit.

Elrond

P.S. At least Celebrian is still writing to me and she finds my clumsy attempts at poetry sweet.

 **Author's Notes:**

Galadriel and Celeborn have really high expectations for the husband of their only child.


	16. The Numenor Problem

Elrond is called away from Imladris and his wooing to look into the Numenorean issue. Meanwhile, Celebrian and parents take it on themselves to refurnish Imladris.

 **The Numenor Problem**

 _S.A. 2380, Lindon_

Dear Elros

I think I must be going soft like Cirdan claims. The idea of leaving Lindon to go carry out reconnaissance on some Numenorean settlements down south no longer appeals to my sense of adventure. Lord Cirdan blames Erestor for this. He reassures me it is nothing a couple of weeks on the waves roughing it would not cure. Not that I have a choice in the matter, seeing my royal liege requested my participation in the mission. Gildor had a minor mishap involving a game of dice and a half-dozen angry dwarves, so he is in no fit state to travel for the next few months.

Coming with me is Glorfindel, who volunteered. Is it alright leaving only Erestor in charge of Imladris? I do suppose being so out-of-the-way he could not get up to any serious mischief… What if Maglor drops in? Nah, I do think they will get along with each other… So far Ada Maglor have only come to blows with Erestor three times over the years. He doesn't stick around long enough, thankfully. Do you still recall those quarrels they had over our lessons? Maedhros always got the final say, mostly when pointing a spear at our tutor.

Gil-galad has been receiving rather worrisome news from visitors to these Numenorean settlements. Nasty stuff like slavery and such going on, you know, all the things that make the First Age so memorable. I do hope this does not mean the return of Morgoth or Sauron yet, though Cirdan argues that if half the news are true, these Secondborn are indeed the spawn of Morgoth and we need not accord them the courtesy of treating them as Children of Eru.

Glorfindel argues that they should be given the benefit of the doubt as it might be just wild rumours like the one that made the rounds of Gondolin about a Mole Prince trying to get his hammer into my grandmother's skirts. Wait. Wasn't that all real? I am leaving the old-timers to wag their chins about it. I can see why Gil-galad needed reliable eyes there to report what exactly is happening. The plan is for Cirdan to drop us off further down the coast so we could travel on foot into the settlements.

Not liking this one bit,

Elrond

P.S. I do wish Ada Maglor was in town when Gil-galad summoned me. I think his knowledge of the Mannish ways down south might come in useful. I think he even spent time out in Farthest East some yeni back, so the rumours say.

* * *

 _S.A. 2380, at sea_

Dear Elros

Is it possible for an elf to be seasick? I am feeling ill as Cirdan and Glorfindel have the time of their lives (and probably the rest of the crew as well) up on deck. If this Lord Osse's friendly greeting, I would not want to get on his bad side. There is salt-water sloshing into my cabin and the wind is screeching like a pack of wargs.

Excuse me…

The seas have calmed somewhat. Spotted some Numenorean ships on the horizon. Cirdan's first mate says they are slavers heading for home with holds of lesser men from Middle-earth. Thankfully we are not headed in the same direction. I do wonder if Lord Ulmo has anything to say about it.

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 2380, Umbar_

Dear Elros

Two evenings back, Cirdan made landfall in a hidden cove some way from the city. He will collect us in a week's time. If we fail to show, he will bring the bad news back to our dear cousin Gil-galad. We have been togged out as merchants from the North. Umbar is a trading port and it would not be unusual for foreigners to call. Had a bit of a battle convincing Glorfindel to hide his hair in a turban. He relented after I suggested chopping off his prize locks in lieu of the turban.

Never encountered such a riot of noise and colour. The smells – homey and exotic, fragrant and odorous. Had to pull Glorfindel away from a house of ill-repute outside which bare-breasted women were hawking their wares. Found an inn that looked reasonably clean with a passably friendly host. Though I think he warmed up considerably at the sight of our heavy purses. I did indulge and picked up some sweets at the market, along with a silver bracelet for Celebrian. Had to decline the innkeeper's offer to fetch girls for our beds.

Worst rumours of the slave trade confirmed in Umbar. Horrified by the casual blasphemy and disregard for the ways of the Valar and Eru. I am working on a report for Gil-galad and do not care to repeat the details to you. Still, it is sad how far your people have strayed from the path. Overheard the other guests mention some other settlement nearer to home, full of the Faithful or whatever they call them. Perhaps we can persuade Cirdan to make a stop on the way home.

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 2380, Pelargir_

Dear Elros

Perhaps hope remains for your people after all. Found in Pelargir a growing settlement of Elf-friends, many of whom left Numenor to freely practice their faith. Seems the ruling class of Numenor has started to question the Valar's Ban on them sailing to Numenor and lust after the endless years of the Eldar. Do they even have any idea what it is like? I think Cirdan and the old-timers pick fights on purpose just to break up the monotony of their days. Short of accident or misadventure, Gil-galad is stuck with his duties as High King. I suppose the upside to it is that no one's pressing him into getting hitched and popping out heirs.

Of course, not everyone is hankering after immortality. The Faithful have retreated back to Middle-earth and the good people of Pelargir are more than happy to reconnect with the elves of Lindon. A couple of townspeople offered to come with us to Lindon and perhaps present the High King with their prize cow – a skinny little thing that looks on her last legs. Okay, they are not as well off as their neighbours across in Umbar. Cirdan suggested that in addition to farming, the town might want to make use of their natural harbour and turn to fishing to supplement the poor farming there.

Cirdan and crew offered to teach some of the locals basic shipbuilding to set them on their way seeing many of the shipwrights had been lured south by the wealth of Umbar. I think we would be staying here for some time while Cirdan teach the locals on how to reap the blessings of Lady Uinen. With luck, the Faithful will make something of their settlement.

Rather than hike back overland, Glorfindel and I will remain in the town. The town has a slight sanitation issue and most of the children have worms. I see that my skills as a healer will be of great use and I hope Glorfindel would be of assistance instead of wooing busty blond milkmaids. Who am I kidding? He is safer with the milkmaids. Never saw an ellon would could make such a mess of applying ointment for a minor burn. I set him to help treat the patient, not burn down the house.

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 2381, Imladris_

Dear Elros

Oh the horror. I arrived home from Lindon after delivering my report to the High King to learn that Celebrian and her parents had dropped in for an unannounced visit and I missed them by just a month. Galadriel was greatly displeased with some of the buildings and set Erestor to fixing the place to her daughter's liking. I do not know what to make of the floral-design scrollwork on the balustrades and terraces. I do wonder why I never thought of it. It does lend an elegance to the place. The statue of a bare-breasted sea nymph on the main fountain has been replaced with a swan. Mosaics depicting the lore of the Eldar had been installed in the baths. I rather like the one of Elu Thingol and Melian's meeting. I was a tad annoyed the statues of Maglor and Maedhros had been moved from my personal study to the latrine.

Erestor handed me the account books and I almost needed a healer myself. How did Aunt Galadriel manage to run through our budget for the yeni? Erestor, didn't you at least try to stop her? Oh, right. No one can out-negotiate the Lady Galadriel. I suppose the casks of costly vintages in the cellar are Celeborn's contribution to the bills. Glorfindel was in raptures over the new silken hangings installed in the Hall of Fire. Enough for him to rip them off their rails and transform them into a horse blanket for his steed. So how much did the silks cost again?

Now I need to send for smelling salts as Erestor has fainted over the account books.

Elrond

P.S. Glorfindel just stuck his head in to report that Ada Maglor is chained up in the stable, courtesy of Aunt Galadriel. Yes, of course we should free him. Go fetch a locksmith already, or a file.

 **Author's Notes:**

The Havens of Umbar and Pelargir were established by very different groups of Numenoreans. Cirdan is giving the Elf-friends some help by introducing them to fishing as an alternative to farming.


	17. When in Lothlorien

Elrond attends a feast in Lothlorien as a representative of the High King and gets on the wrong side of his future in-laws.

 **When in Lothlorien**

 _S.A. 2800, somewhere in the Misty Mountains_

Dear Elros

I think Cousin Gil-galad is setting me up for something, _again_. I knew visiting Lindon to call on Gil-galad and Lord Cirdan was a mistake. I should have listened to Erestor and stayed home in Imladris. Apparently, I have been delegated to attend some Sindar summer get-together in Lothlorien because he will be meeting some Numenorean envoy from down south. And we all know he would rather undergo a traditional full-length Dwarf-axe massage and have his fingernails ripped out than meet some upstart princeling from Umbar. Perhaps the good folks at Perlagir finally made it to Lindon without getting caught by Sauron's nasties en route?

I am not complaining (seriously) about the destination. Looking forward to meeting Celebrian again. It is the journey that gets to me. And the company. Somehow, Gil-galad has saddled us with Amroth. How by Morgoth's balls did he end up on this side of the Misty Mountains without being captured by orcs or worse? Gossip has it he went for a stroll and ended up joining some random caravan of Dwarves. Seriously questioning the verity of that. More likely he ran off after King Amdir sent him out into the woods with the Marchwardens to toughen his son up.

We have a certified Balrog-slayer as our bodyguard – lucky us. He can hold his own against any orcs we might encounter but I do wish we brought a cook as well. Between me and Glorfindel, our cooking skills are much lacking. Note to self – learn to cook on the road. Or subsist entirely on hardtack and water if no available inn about. Never ask Amroth to cook. He felt sorry for the rabbit Glorfindel trapped and let it go. Then he mistakes water hemlock for water cress. I really wonder what the Marchwardens have been teaching the prince.

Amroth mentioned he met some bearded elf-bard in the wilds who saved him from drowning in the river. Then he followed the bard across the land to Lindon. I think Ada Maglor has been meddling… I hope Amdir will be pleased with us for bringing his son home.

Slightly concerned

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 2800, Lothlorien_

Dear Elros

I am so in trouble now… How should I start off?

King Amdir was throwing some huge party to welcome King Oropher when we arrived smack in the middle of it. I doubt Amdir even noticed his son was present given he seems to be enjoying Prince Thranduil's showing off on his elk. I mean, it is quite some feat to be able to scoop swooning ellyth off their feet whilst in full gallop. Was putting your hand up their skirts or down their bodices part of the stunt too? And wow, can the wood-elves really party! I even saw Aunt Galadriel really let her hair down and do some wild dance moves with Lord Celeborn. I suppose it might be that home-brewed liquor the Silvans serve at their feasts.

I blame that wicked brew for a fair bit of what I can recall from the night before. Even now I blush at the recollection. I fancied I saw Glorfindel and Aunt Galadriel frolicking ala Cuivienen – that is, as you have most likely forgotten about Ada Maglor's lessons of elven lore, without a stitch between them. Then there that parade of bare bosoms courtesy of some very friendly ellyth, who do resemble Celebrian. Oh, and Lord Celeborn was prancing about with Thranduil playing at being his elk, buck naked.

Awoke with a splitting headache in a strange bed, stark naked and was informed by a smug young page that I was in Lady Celebrian's bedchamber. Yikes! The lady was nowhere in sight and the young upstart saw fit to announce my presence to his lord and lady. That young one has some voice. I bet the whole of Lothlorien knows about me sleeping in Celebrian's bed now. Lost whatever remained in my stomach onto her willow-weave rug – apologies to the lady, again. The page managed to find me a dressing gown since my clothes were nowhere in sight.

I was a little surprised Thranduil was breakfasting with Aunt Galadriel. The twerp asked if I had really done it with Celebrian. I am struck by the resemblance between that annoying page and our woodland prince. You don't suppose… Before I could say something regrettable, Celebrian intervened by smacking Thranduil with a frying pan over the head.

Nothing happened. After I passed out during the dancing, she had the servants move me into her room and spent the rest of the night playing cards with the servants in the kitchen. Haldir the page and Melpomaen the valet should be well aware of this fact. My clothes are being laundered after I puked on them and Melpomaen took care of undressing and cleaning me up.

Haldir the page got his ear twisted and was set to scrubbing the pots. Lord Celeborn suggested that since everyone in Lothlorien knows that Celebrian and I are an item, would it not be for the best we wed soon? His wife protested that even though I am second only to Gil-galad, she strongly feels her little girl deserves better. Thranduil then suggested that I apply any kinslaying tactics I may have picked up from the Feanorions to fix that issue. What cheek. Gil-galad is not only my liege and kinsman but also my best friend. Galadriel then demanded to know why Celebrian was playing Old Maid and Happy Families with Haldir and gang instead of sending a picnic hamper over Prince Amroth's place like she instructed her to.

Talk about awkward. Melpomaen loaned me some clothes so I could join Glorfindel at the guesthouse without walking across Lothlorien in a dressing gown. Some elfling then came running in with news that King Amdir was found out cold in the mud, apparently having fallen out of a mallorn tree sometime in the night. Would someone send Elrond the healer over post-haste as none of the other healers present are in a fit state for administering to the king? I guess His Majesty's mishap has earned me a reprieve, but I don't know when Celebrian's parents might decide to come after me with a spear. Left Celebrian arguing with her parents- something about Prince Thranduil being a boorish barbarian with the manners of a drunken stag in rut, and Amroth? About as reliable as a leaf in an autumn gale.

King Amdir was suffering a concussion and blabbering about some wretched Nolde elleth with odd-coloured hair shoving him off the tree. I better give him something for the delirium. There is only one Noldo with unique hair hereabouts. No, I refuse to believe Aunt Galadriel has anything to do with the king's tumble.

Elrond

P.S. Just heard that Celebrian has moved in with Haldir's family in a huff. Galadriel is waiting for her to tire of helping the family babysit Haldir's younger brothers and return home.

 **Author's Notes:**

King Amdir will survive his accident. Celebrian definitely has her heart set on Elrond. Thranduil and Amroth haven't got a hope in Mordor of filling in as Galadriel's law-son.


	18. Those Pesky Relatives

Elrond discusses the Numenorean issue and his problems courting Celebrian with Lord Cirdan and his long-gone twin. Glorfindel's attempts at revamping Elrond's wardrobe go unappreciated.

 **Those Pesky Relatives**

 _S.A. 3000, Mithlond_

Dear Elros

We are blaming you for this Numenorean problem, you know. Lord Cirdan is especially riled about how my distant nephews have been disregarding the Valar's teachings and indulging in all manner of debauchery and blasphemy. To be fair to you, the first couple of generations of your royal house turned out fine. I believe things started going rotten after Tar-Minastir. Why didn't you set down proper rules of how to behave or not for your descendants? At least we hear the Lords of Andunie from your great-granddaughter's line are still faithful to the Valar.

We will not be surprised if Eru gives Lord Ulmo permission to take back Elenna to the depths from which it arose. Hope your people like fish. Well, your Numenoreans are not welcome in Mithlond, Lindon, or Imladris for that matter. We had a delegation from Umbar drop by Lindon some years back. Let's just say they quickly wore out their welcome and were driven out by Gil-galad's guards.

Lord Cirdan can really go on about those Black Numenoreans down south, it gets stale after a while. Still it beats highly embarrassing discussion about my love-life or lack of. I have yet to convince Aunt Galadriel or Lord Celeborn I am ready to be their law-son. They keep bringing up the fact that my grandfather was an idiot that indirectly caused the Second Kinslaying and my father was highly irresponsible as both a husband and father. Do you still remember how he looks like? I don't and I am an elf. Well, Finarfin gave me a small cameo of the legendary Earendil done in Valinor after he arrived there but I cannot judge the resemblance to life.

I doubt adding an elfling to Celebrian will improve my reputation in their eyes. More likely Celeborn will come after me with an axe. That simply will not do. Ditto for the elopement idea. Where are we going to hide from all and sundry? I can't possibly leave Imladris behind. Cousin Gil-galad put me in charge after all, and we are known to King Oropher (isn't he some cousin of Celeborn's?), so no Greenwood for us. Seriously, do you expect us to seek shelter with Durin's folk? Right, what would they know about what Celebrian needs as a female? They haven't any!

Perhaps visiting Lord Cirdan in Mithlond for a summer vacation is not such a bright idea on my part. I know we are distantly related somehow through Aunt Galadriel's side of the family but the connection is rather shaky at best after all.

Thoroughly annoyed

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 3100, Lindon_

Dear Elros

I do believe our Balrog-Slayer has softened his stance towards our liege. Unfortunately, I must report that this change of heart could not come at a worse time. Gil-galad has decided that as Lord of Imladris and his second-in-command, I need a new wardrobe befitting my station, and Glorfindel has gladly stepped up to task of getting me to the king's personal tailor and armourer. Aren't thirty sets of formal dinner robes excessive? It's not as though we throw banquets every week in Imladris! Also, I will like actually be able to enjoy my food at a dinner, instead of being forced to take teeny nibbles for fear of choking thanks to those tight collars.

What gives with the shiny armour? NO, definitely no daily parades in Imladris. So I had a sulky bodyguard dragging me by my heels down the hallway to the best fancy armourer in Lindon… What about my noble dignity, you oaf? No, I will not stud my breastplate with fancy gemstones just because Gil-galad's bankrolling my wardrobe this season. That's so First Age!

Can't we reach a compromise or something? Drop the heavy armour for those light-weight leather armour the Sindar use. I have seen Oropher in one and it is rather fetching, even without the gemstones. Highly practical too. Fine, maybe I will accept a mithril chain-mail shirt, since Gil-galad swears by them on the training yard. Seriously, were you actually trying to skewer him back there in your friendly sparring session, Glorfindel? Still, it is an improvement from cracking offensive jokes about his parentage in the baths within his earshot.

I do wonder about our High King's origins at times. It's a sore topic for him. Perhaps one day when we arrive in Valinor, we will see which set of parents are there to greet him. Until then. I wonder if he is our uncle from Nana's side of the family like some claim. It would be interesting to meet another set of Elven twins, or at least half of the set. Elured and Elurin are most likely kicking about Mandos since the last Age. Or are they and Grandfather Dior over where you are at?

The rumour about Gil-galad being the bastard son of the traitor of Gondolin is the newest one making the rounds, given his supposed resemblance to Lady Aredhel and King Fingolfin. Or he might be the scion of one of her brothers or even her father with some unknown elleth. It is rather odd that no one thought to record down whether High King Fingon ever married in the last Age before his demise. Glorfindel reassures me Great-grandfather Turgon of Gondolin was faithful to his late wife to the end. There was another great-granduncle but we can rule him out given the dates, so Glorfindel says.

Enough speculation. I must figure out how to pack my new wardrobe back to Imladris.

Elrond

P.S. I am not going to have a circlet made. Ugh. The stupid things used to give us blinding headaches as elflings, remember? Or have you grown used to wearing some heavy crown as King of Numenor?

P.P.S. Gil-galad insists I accept the circlet as a royal gift. I will bring it back to Imladris, where it is going to the very bottom of my clothes chest. Don't expect to see me wearing it at the next court banquet.

 **Author's Notes:**

At this point, Elrond is still under the mistaken belief the Dwarves are all males. Elrond might not know it but he might need some practical armour in a few centuries' time.


	19. The Two Princes

Elrond's standing is reluctantly acknowledged by Gil-galad's fellow monarchs. Elrond gets unexpected visitors to Imladris

 **The Two Princes**

 _S.A. 3220, Imladris_

Dear Elros

I think I am starting to pick up this Lord of Imladris thing. Gil-galad has stopped writing to me with advice on how to run things here and Erestor has not written to complain to our liege of mismanagement – or he is not testing Glorfindel's threat of kicking him off the top of the waterfall for badmouthing me. Celebrian has dropped by to visit a couple of times, chaperoned by her father and his elite guard. It's a real mood-killer hearing giggling and whistles from the bushes when we are trying a wee kiss and cuddle after a picnic by the stream. Or worse, a roar of 'Unhand my daughter, you knave!' courtesy of Lord Celeborn. That aside, I have been blessed indeed.

However, as you might have guessed by now, just when it seems you are in for a smooth sail, Lord Osse whips up a storm for the fun of it. I unexpectedly found myself playing host to two princes of the Sindar, at the same time. I am speaking of course of the princes Thranduil and Amroth. Both kings have sent their sons hither stating their wish that I whip their progeny into shape as future rulers of their realm. Why me? I guess Gil-galad is too Noldor for their tastes and our Nana was, by title, Queen of the Sindar after Doriath.

The only upside to this is that Lady Celebrian has accompanied her Adar as part of Amroth's entourage. Methinks she feels for him as a brother who needs serious mothering. Some of the maidservants here have made a real pet of him since he arrived. He has that knack of stirring up maternal instincts in them rather than the lust Thranduil inspires. What's it with Thranduil's appeal to both genders anyway?

This is a confounded disaster in the making as I know Thranduil is too stubborn to take instruction from yours truly. After handing over his Ada's letter to me with much ill grace, he took himself off to the kitchens in search of willing wenches and wine. I have sent Glorfindel thither to make sure he does not harass the kitchen help overmuch. Erestor volunteered to see the rest of the Greenwood visitors suitably housed for their stay with us. Thranduil's valet, Galion, apologized on his master's behalf and offered me a gift of wild-berry jam from the Greenwood.

Prince Amroth was much relieved to learn that he would not have to undergo warrior training under our Balrog-Slayer. Glorfindel was worried the sapling might just break. Celeborn not exactly happy with that, since King Amdir wanted his son to get some actual warrior training. Understand things could get awkward for the Marchwardens if the prince actually got killed by some random orc, so they just leave him in a tree to sing to the birds while they go on patrol.

Celeborn had a little argument with Glorfindel, who insists the prince is a sensitive bard who best be left to his harp. Celeborn rightly pointed out that Maglor was a warrior bard who actually led armies in the First Age. Glorfindel chose to overlook the fact his fellow Balrog-Slayer Ecthelion was also a skilled musician, as was Celeborn's law-brother Finrod. Then Ada Maglor walked in and asked if he should take our princely guest on a stroll by the waterfall, much to Celeborn's horror. Methinks Lord Celeborn either expected a kinslaying, or at least was abashed to admit he was actually acknowledging in his earshot Maglor's prowess as a warrior.

Last night's dinner was a mess. Thranduil ended up smacked in the face with a soup ladle by Celebrian for squeezing the wrong knee under the table. Lord Celeborn then had her sent back to her room for offending a prince and possibly causing a diplomatic spat. Thranduil was soused by the fish course. Amroth and Maglor started off on an animated discussion on music over dessert, scandalizing Celeborn. Glorfindel attempted to console Celeborn by saying if anything untoward happens to King Amdir, they still have Lady Galadriel to keep Lothlorien in order if Amroth is not up to the job. That seemed to shock Celeborn even more.

I left Amroth in Maglor's care since Glorfindel was too busy carousing with Thranduil in the Hall of Fire. It saddens me to admit that a summer in Imladris will not change those two as they are too set in their ways, past their third millennia and all. And why now? Kings Oropher and Amdir should have started them off early on the leadership training, like Gil-galad, Maedhros and Maglor did with me. Thanks, kinsmen. Note to self – if I ever have any elflings with Celebrian, I must take a proactive role in their education.

Amroth and Maglor's discussions lasted into the wee hours before dawn. Celeborn not too happy about it. For the safety of his charge, he has to join them for their little stroll after breakfast in the rose garden. That spear is a tad excessive, I think. I doubt Maglor would harm Amroth. He referred to him as a meekly milk-lamb who would have fared better if Eru made him a princess instead of an ellon. Then Oropher and Amdir can join their lines in matrimony.

Found our Balrog-slayer and Greenwood Prince passed out before the fireplace, naked. Sending a servant for some blankets lest they catch a cold.

Once again, why me?

Elrond

 **Author's Notes:**

We know why, don't we, Elrond? Thranduil is too arrogant to heed Elrond and Amroth has no aptitude for the kingship.


	20. Coming Darkness

Elrond reflects on changes in Numenor, Middle-earth, and Sauron's influence. Some serious talk ahead.

 **Coming Darkness**

 _S.A. 3256, Mithlond_

Dear Elros

Just when we thought things might be picking up for Numenor, the only promising and faithful king in a long while dies apparently without a suitable heir and we are back to the blasphemous, corrupt, wicked rulers again. That was the news Lord Cirdan brought from his friends in Pelargir. It might have worked out better if he had gotten the succession business set out properly by having his daughter married off to one of the Faithful but Cirdan argues it would never work out, given my own family history, I should be aware of this. I suppose the rot is too deep now and one thing I learnt as a healer is that amputating a rotting limb is a necessary evil at times to save a patient. In the case of Numenor, I suppose we will have to wipe out most of the noble class and much of the populace as well. Don't be too hard on the lad. By all accounts, he tried his best.

On our shores, Sauron's dark influence is spreading fast down south and in the east. There have been no incursions into Elven territories yet but we doubt the peace will last. Faithful in Pelargir and other settlements report harassment by their counterparts demanding renewed tribute to the king. More worrisome are incursions by orcs and other dark beasts into Mannish towns and waylaying travellers. If you noticed, there are not that many of us Noldor about now and we are stretched enough trying to guard our own. There is no way we can pull off the War of Wrath or any of the great First Age battles with our numbers. The Sindar and Silvans have their own patches of forest to protect and the Dwarves have their own halls to secure. So I guess the Secondborn are on their own. I hope enough of the Faithful and our Mannish allies survive. The Black Numenoreans can go to the Void for all I care.

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 3262, Lindon_

Dear Elros

Please tell me when is taking a known master of manipulation prisoner and bringing him back home is a good idea? To be fair, we appreciate the aid the Numenoreans gave Middle-earth in beating back Sauron's forces. I am not putting any stock in Sauron's sincerity about repentance and pledging his allegiance to the King of Numenor. The reports out from Umbar had Gil-galad's court in such a tizzy and by the time they recovered enough to arrange for a march south to retrieve the prisoner, Sauron was probably halfway to Numenor. Does anyone have any ideas on how we can contain this troublesome Dark Maia? Ada Maglor is fuming as he has a score or two to settle with Sauron. I do wonder where those two Maiar Glorfindel claimed followed him back to Middle-earth are? I mean, surely as Maiar themselves, they might know some weakness we can use against Sauron. Glorfindel suggested tossing him off a tall cliff but he is a shapeshifter, right? He will probably turn himself into a great bat or something. And how did our private dinner conversation turn to Maia-killing?

Lord Cirdan is of the opinion that Gil-galad should seize this rare opportunity to extend and renew his friendship with all the Free Peoples of Middle-earth. Sauron would not be content with Numenor, some rock in the sea. He might return to Middle-earth. I say good luck convincing Kings Oropher and Amdir. Those two can be as stubborn as dwarves. Gil-galad is unexpectedly sombre this evening. He asked after my courtship of Celebrian and took out that ring Celebrimbor made those years back. He then announced he wanted me to have it as a wedding gift as he will not be able to attend himself. This is highly unlike Gil, and I thought we agreed those three rings were not to be used? I blame the strong wine Cirdan brought to our table. That did not stop Gil-galad from drinking himself into a stupor and passing out in the crème brulee. Ada Maglor and Cirdan had to carry our High King back to his room. I noticed Cirdan was wearing his ring on a chain about his neck. Glorfindel gave me one of those rare far-sight looks and told me I will make a fine leader, just like my great-grandfather Turgon.

I am seriously not liking this at all. Correct me on this, but didn't Turgon reign over some hidden city (away from the troubles of the First Age), got betrayed by his nephew, and had his city overrun by Morgoth's armies? Then he meets his end crushed by his own tower. Glorfindel, you really know how to reassure an elf…

Feeling increasingly ill at ease,

Elrond

P.S. Perhaps I should keep a close eye on any distant nephews that do end up in Imladris. And as much as I would like Imladris to be a sanctuary of sorts, that entire hidden city thing is good only up to an extent.

 **Author's Notes:**

Elrond has lived through the reign of Tar-Palantir hardly even noticing it. The elves were like 'What are you thinking?' when Sauron gets taken to Numenor by Ar-Pharazon. There will be some similarities between Elrond and his forebear, but we know who did a better job, overall.


	21. The Downfall

Elrond and the elves deal with the aftermath of the breaking of the Arda and the sinking of Numenor.

 **The Downfall**

 _S.A. 3319, Lindon_

Dear Elros

You do realise I really did not mean all I said about Numenor better off being sunk beneath the sea and stuff, do you? I was just venting my frustrations. But as Cirdan always said, they had it coming (unfortunately). I was roused from a nap in my study in Imladris by an earth-shake. And then news started trickling into Imladris of the sea drowning much of the coast and the earth splitting open. It was enough to send Lord Celeborn and Celebrian packing for a journey back over the mountains to Lothlorien. Thankfully, they were out in the garden when it happened and unhurt. For my part, I hastened to Lindon to find it mostly in ruins. And where did all the water in the harbour go? Oh, Imladris received a few new rapids in the stream and a new waterfall, so we were lucky.

Glorfindel, my erstwhile companion, is in a near-frantic state. He keeps murmuring something about Aman being lost from Arda. I brought him along as he insisted, but I really think he should be abed after that curtain-rod whacked him on the head during the shaking, which might explain his incoherent jabbering about Aman. I shudder to think that we will never be able to sail there and be reunited with my biological parents, someday. Well, there is the other alternative, but I am not keen on a stay in Mandos.

Met up with Gildor, who explained that Gil-galad had ridden on to Mithlond to inspect the damage there. There has also been rumours of the arrival of refugees from Numenor there who said Eru sank the island for all their sins. Gildor and his men have been tasked with visiting nearby settlements along the coast to report on the damage and any changes to the coastline. I must admit there should be some changes. En route to Lindon, we found a river where it should not be and a new valley. It was only thanks to Ada Maglor's uncanny skill of navigating by the stars that we did not end up hopelessly lost. Maglor decided to continue on to the coast alone instead of lingering in Lindon.

I think I should head for Mithlond. I might be able to help any refugees there. Wait, dare we hope that the drowning of Numenor is the end of Sauron. Somehow I do not feel that optimistic…

Your brother

Elrond

P.S. I wonder if Aunt Galadriel is doing alright in Lothlorien. Hopefully they are far away from the coast and Numenor enough for the earth-shake not to affect them too much.

* * *

 _S.A. 3319, Mithlond_

Dear Elros

Starting to think Lord Cirdan has Lord Ulmo's special favour. Mithlond seems to have escaped the worst of the earth-shake and flooding thanks to their sturdy seawall. Damage is minimal. A few casualties though. Would you believe Cirdan was out fishing in that flimsy coracle of his when the waves struck? That little boat is now atop someone's roof. Our hardy shipwright was none the worse for it. He even caught a huge halibut for dinner amidst the chaos and barely noticed the storm.

Three ships of refugees from Numenor are anchored in the harbour, led by a man who identified himself as Elendil, Lord of Andunie. Thankfully, the lot of them are of the Faithful or I think Osse might not have treated them so kindly. Elendil is seeking news of six other ships, carrying his sons and their families, who have become separated from him. I do believe that particular lineage was descended from you, I best get reacquainted with them. We are kin, after all.

Gil-galad is acting the gracious host to our kinsman. So Cirdan advised me to hasten to the citadel and have a look-see instead of gawking at his catch. He will save me some of the salted fish once it is ready. Is it the norm to hang your sliced fish from a ship's mast for salting and drying? Or is this a makeshift thing as the wave took out the smokehouse?

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 3319, Mithlond_

Dear Elros

Gil-galad seems to be getting along with Elendil very well. Perhaps a bit too well, or I have been away from Lindon for too long. He gets to sit at the High-King's right hand and Gil-galad is fascinated by whatever he has to say about Numenor (that place that no longer exists). Gil-galad's chamberlain added a chair at the far end of the table for me. No, I am not jealous. I am interested in Numenorean life prior to the Downfall too, as a template of what not to do to rile Eru.

Elros, your royal descendant and his subjects are idiots. What made them think human sacrifices to Morgoth will give them immortality? And that sailing to Aman thing… I think Amandil was pushing his luck in his attempt to sail west to warn the Valar (like they would need that) and seek forgiveness (I think most aren't inclined to that). When he sailed west, Earendil had a Silmaril to bribe the Valar with (and he was part-elf). Well, Glorfindel told me Grandfather Tuor was granted honorary elf-hood by Eru but he has to remain by the sea or on it as Lord Ulmo's servant. I strongly suspect Elendil's sire is no more. I hope he has better luck with his sons or your bloodline might end here unless Elendil gets about to siring more children. Does he have a wife of child-bearing age about?

Aunt Galadriel's falcon just arrived with news from Lothlorien. King Amdir is in a tizzy as six entire shiploads of stinking Secondborn just sailed up his river and set up camp on its banks. Perhaps Elendil's boys are among them. They should not expect a warm welcome from King Amdir as his orders to his people are to avoid the newcomers as much as possible. Not a huge departure from his policy to date where the other races are concerned. It's probably a holdover from Elu Thingol's time.

Gil-galad just pledged his friendship to the death to Elendil. Has he forgotten how badly a certain oath sworn to a Man turned out for our kinsman Finrod Felagund? At least I have that darned ring of his in my pocket. Wait, is that the Ring of Barahir on Elendil's finger? I am getting a sinking feeling about the entire pledge thing. Tempted to toss our High King on the next ship out to Aman, if it is still possible to sail there.

About sailing to Aman, Lord Cirdan informed us he has word from Lord Ulmo through his Maiar. The servants put him with me at the far end of the table as he still reeks of fish. The Straight Road still lies open for us Eldar, so he and the lads at the shipyard are not out of a job yet. Also, the ships in harbour and the shipyard were quite smashed up by the storm, so no ships will sailing for the next year or so.

Elrond

 **Author's Notes:**

When Eru broke the World, I imagined massive earthquakes, tsunamis, and seismic activity from the sinking of Numenor, the removal of Aman from the Circles of Arda, and the raising of new lands in the West.

Elendil landed in Lindon after being separated from his sons by the storm that followed the Downfall. Isildur and Anarion landed up on the banks of the Anduin.


	22. The Return of Sauron

The House of Elendil make their presence on Middle-earth felt in a big way.

 **The Return of Sauron**

 _S.A. 3400, Imladris_

Dear Elros

Your descendants certainly do not waste any time in setting up realms in Middle-earth and reproducing. At last count, we have three cities in the south, Minas Ithil, Osgiliath, and Minas Anor and Elendil has been blessed with at least two new grandsons by his eldest Isildur and a great-grandson through his youngest Anarion. Elendil is not one to leave all the hard work to his sons. For his part, he has established a kingdom of Arnor in the North with her capital city of Annuminas. Arnor and Gondor, the Northern and Southern kingdoms. He is nominally High King over them both but I sense this north-south thing might prove tricky for his sons.

After getting to know Elendil, he is alright by me. His sons, unfortunately, not so. Isildur is a stubborn prig. I mean, I do get that he was responsible for saving the fruit of the White Tree and planting it in Middle-earth, but the sibling rivalry between him and his brother can't be good. Not that Anarion is that easy to get along with.

News from Gondor in the south is spotty at best, given we are on the other side of the Misty Mountains and there is a war going on. Seems the Black Numenoreans are not too keen on sharing the south of Middle-earth with the likes of the House of Elendil and his Faithful.

Also, Sauron has returned to plague us in Middle-earth. There is something decidedly foul brewing in Barad-dur. It is enough even to stir Kings Amdir and Oropher from their woodland strongholds and seek an alliance with Gil-galad in Lindon. Understand Gil-galad has also been extending his friendship to the Dwarves in hope they would ally their forces with us elves and the Dunedain.

I seriously do not like what is going on, especially since Gil-galad has ordered me to remain in Imladris for now and fortify it as a sanctuary. I have no issues offering my valley's hospitality to the children and grandchildren of Elendil but I feel I should be of more use to my liege and kinsman.

Feeling restless

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 3429, Imladris_

Dear Elros

Minas Ithil, the easternmost city of Gondor has been taken by Sauron. Isildur has sent his expectant wife to Imladris for both her safety and that of their unborn child. I am writing to Gil-Galad to request that I be allowed to join him in this alliance he is forming with Elendil's people, the Sindar kings, and the Dwarves.

Don't get me wrong. I believe the healers I have trained in Imladris are more than sufficient to care for a new mother and her child. I even have a skilled midwife from Ammuminas shipped here to aid the queen of Gondor when her time comes. I do not really understand the dynamics of this joint-rule situation between Isildur and Anarion given how much the brothers seem to dislike each other. Rumours claim it has to do with something that happened back in Numenor that resulted in Anarion having no wife with him. I recall we had to care for his youngest Meneldur for a while in Imladris until his father had Gondor properly set up. Others allege the quarrel started when they were separated from the father and trying to find Lindon after the Downfall. I feel it best not to pry. Relations between the brothers are polite enough, if not exactly warm. Glorfindel rates it as better than Feanor-Fingolfin, but not as tight as the Feanorions. They did manage to found Gondor after all and build her cities. I doubt they are as close as we were as elflings.

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 3430, Imladris_

Dear Elros

Isildur's youngest son was born this day in Imaldris after a protracted labour. His mother almost did not make it due to post-delivery complications. Note to self - must brush up on my knowledge of midwifery, never mind the funny looks from the other ellyn and the giggles from the ellyth. We have gotten a Dunedain nursemaid for him. I am writing to Lindon to inform his grandsire of the news. While waiting for his father to write back with a name, we are going with the name Isildurion. At a mere six hours old, it is too soon to get a hold of the lad's character but I sense he is destined for great things.

Aunt Galadriel seems to be enjoying this Alliance thing. She keeps sending me letters urging me to join it and fight beside her. Is she really intending to ride out against the enemy with Lord Celeborn? I will not be too surprised. Oddly, rumours have it that King Amdir explicitly forbade her (and her husband's) participation – something about Lord Celeborn staying in Lothlorien to act as advisor to his prince. I seriously doubt Prince Amroth will be marching with his sire. It does not bode well that Haldir and brothers ended up in hysterical laughter when I asked them casually regarding the prince's choice for a warhorse and preferred weaponry. Celebrian informed me poor Amroth is unable to handle anything more spirited than the most placid mare.

Up north in the Greenwood, Oropher has also responded to Gil-galad's call to arms. His son and heir Thranduil has been seen sharpening the antlers of his elk as Gildor reports, so I guess he will be involved in any battles. Glorfindel has been preening in front of the mirror and trying new hairdos and helms for hours as he does not want a replay of that Balrog incident. There will not be Balrogs for us to face in Mordor, will there?

Seriously not liking it one bit

Elrond

P.S. I just received news from Lindon. The boy's name is Valandil, so his grandsire insisted. And the Alliance is finalized and heading for my valley as a meeting point… Wait, do we have enough stores to feed them all? I better report back to Gil-galad as I do not wish Imladris to be facing a hungry and angry army.

 **Author's Notes:**

And so the Last Alliance marches to Imladris 1 year later…

I have this weird image of Thranduil prepping his steed for war by sharpening the tines on his antlers like some Looney Tunes cartoon character.


	23. Those Formal Banquets

The armies of the Last Alliance arrive in Imladris.

 **Those Formal Banquets**

 _S.A. 3431, Imladris_

Dear Elros

I hate formal banquets, even if I am the one hosting them. After delays well into the New Year, our glorious armies are finally ready to march on Sauron. Well, we survive this little get-together first. It took a bit of work from Erestor (what shall we do without you?) in getting together a feast fit for kings, for we are definitely hosting a half-dozen of them. He even managed to procure some of that Dwarf-beer so loved by Durin's folk for the two Dwarf-kings in attendance. I do hope we will not be treated to a litany of their cheeky drinking songs afterwards.

Kings Oropher and Amdir both elected to remain on their side of the Misty Mountains, not that it stopped Amdir from sending Amroth to Imladris. The upside is that he assigned Lord Celeborn and his family as the prince's escort. Amroth's pretty face got him propositioned by Anarion in the mistaken belief he was a female. Aunt Galadriel sorted out that misunderstanding in a jiffy. Oropher sent his own representative to the upcoming war council – Prince Thranduil of the Greenwood. The prince contributed his Dorwinion wine to the table.

I do hope no one gets a hangover – we need clear heads for tomorrow's council. There is much work to be done, Ada Maglor claims the current state of our forces will have the enemy laughing, right before he stomps us into the dust. He has excused himself from the banquet and is holed up in the armoury with Glorfindel and Erestor. Smart. Lord Cirdan has decided to remain in Mithlond, with a fleet at the ready to sail, which doesn't really bode well, does it?

Back to the dinner. High King Elendil is busy trying to stop his sons from sniping at each other. Isildur will not quit teasing his little brother over Amroth. Anarion not very happy it was decided that his sons should remain in Gondor while Isildur's boys are enjoying my hospitality. Valandil is still an infant, but his 3 strapping older brothers are camping with the rest of the Arnorion soldiers in the valley. It is rather confusing with 2 Numenorean Faithful kingdoms, but the kings just could not decide on a reunified name. High King Gil-galad trying his best as peacemaker and failing at it. Things heating up and not just from the table-side grilled kebabs.

Whoa! Cursing one's nephews is totally uncalled for! Aunt Galadriel looks a tad nostalgic, saying the exchange reminded her of the golden days of her childhood in Tirion in the West, and that sword to the neck incident between Feanor and Fingolfin. Eh, we did confiscate their weapons, right? Both co-kings of Gondor had to be pulled apart by Thranduil and Celeborn. Aunt Galadriel was suggesting we toss them a couple of daggers and lock them in a room to sort it out. The disturbance had poor sensitive Amroth running from the table in tears. My Celebrian ran after him to make sure he is alright, and I was so enjoying her company…

What in the name of all Arda was that? High King Elendil just pulled out his sword and swore an oath to bind the Alliance, with Eru called as witness too! There has to be another way of breaking up a family quarrel! How did that other Oath sworn so long ago in Eru's name end up? Gil-galad looking rather ill, and not just from the Dwarf-beer. I have lost all appetite, and not just due to my tight collar.

The dwarves present decided to inject a bit of light-hearted fun into the banquet, by hopping onto the table and dancing with their pants off. My eyes… That Dorwinion red is starting to look good now…

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 3431, Imladris_

Dear Elros

As expected, we all awoke with major hangovers. War council a gloomy affair, but at least our Balrog-slayer has deigned to grace us with his presence, if not his wisdom. No, no one is going to stand before the Black Gates of Mordor and shout some poetic challenge, not even if said challenge is written by Ada Maglor. Not Gil-galad, not Elendil, and definitely not me. Isildur volunteered and I am not surprised. No gem-studded armour and shields for anyone. And we will not be stopping to build any new Noldor-style cities in the vale of Anduin. How in Arda did any of us last as long as we did in the First Age?

After the debacle last night, a chastised Anarion has left the valley with a unit of men to cross back into Gondor and reinforce the defences of Osgiliath against the Shadow. So we are left with Elendil and Isildur representing the Numenoreans in exile. Elendil is a rather sound strategist. I think we might have a working battle plan for most part by the end of the morning, if we can get the Sindar and Silvans to commit to the alliance. Thranduil is acting cagey and openly challenging most of the plans put forward by the High Kings. His kinsman Celeborn not much better. I believe both Sindar kings had given instructions not to take any advice put forward by a Numenorean or a Noldor without challenge.

Thranduil insisting his army will not need any Noldor-style armour or weaponry. Lord Celeborn has raised doubts over the terrain of the proposed battlefield. Aunt Galadriel is absent from the meeting, which is just as well. I do wonder where the Dwarf-kings are. Things getting a bit testy between Thranduil and Gil-galad when the Dwarves marched in with their battle-plan already written out. I just needs the rest of us to agree to it. Thranduil threatening a march-out as his people will not take orders from any of Durin's Folk.

Taking a look over the plan, the figures seem sound and sensible. We do need time to arm our forces adequately, and the Dwarves of Khazad-dum are eager to assist on that front. It will take a few years, and they will need to know the exact strength of our armies, Dunedain and Eldar. Our Greenwood prince stormed out, closely followed by Lord Celeborn. High Kings Gil-galad and Elendil invite the Dwarves to sit down for a more detailed discussion.

I need to stop writing now. They need my inputs on the healers required.

Elrond

 **Author's Notes:**

I am dragging this out as I am not sure if I should stop with the deaths of Elendil and Gil-galad and the end of Last Alliance, or continue into the Third Age and the Disaster of the Gladden Fields, where Isildur and 3 of his sons meet their ends.


	24. War of the Last Alliance

The Age draws to a close with the Last Alliance marching on Mordor. Expect black humour a-plenty.

 **War of the Last Alliance**

 _S.A. 3434, Dagorlad_

Dear Elros

I know I promised you I would keep an eye on Ada Maglor but he has gone missing (again). I sincerely hope he was not among the dead. There was a battle plan to follow, you know – carefully worked out over many long days and nights. Then the Silvans tossed in a wild card and everything ends up in a bloody mess, literally. We survived by the skin of our teeth to drive the orcs back to the pits of Barad-dur. Glorfindel had a wonderful time reliving his First Age glory days, riding into battle to smite the orcs. I do wonder if it is that Light of Valinor that sent the orcs fleeing, or it might just be Glorfindel's large sword and that crazy battle-laughter of his. Then there was Anarion, showing up stylishly late with his forces. No sign of King Amdir but Thranduil dragged what was left of his father out from under a pile of dead orcs. It isn't pretty, I can tell you that.

The Silvan armies have been decimated, to put things mildly. The taste of near-defeat does not agree with our golden prince and he is kicking up a fuss about taking the remnants of his army back home to mourn his sire's passing. Isildur probably earned himself Thranduil's everlasting wrath by reminding him that running home does not mean that they will be allowed peace to mourn by Sauron's forces. And rightly so too.

Amdir had the foresight to leave his heir at home, so the acting commander of the Lothlorien army is now… wait, Aunt Galadriel? Oh, you are covering for Lord Celeborn, right? Did you just say something about sending him and Ada Maglor ahead to scout-

I must stop here. Need to patch someone up.

Elrond

P.S. I do believe some hound has found King Amdir, or rather his head. And has the gall to present his prize at the healers'. Drop that, doggie!

P.P.S. Hound not listening, so now half of the Silvans are chasing a mangy mutt through the camp to retrieve their liege's mortal remains.

* * *

 _S.A. 3440, outside Mordor's stinking gates_

Dear Elros

Six stinking years and we are still stuck in a stalemate. Things getting monotonous. Orc attack before breakfast. Patch up patients. Tally the dead and captured. Besiege the Black Gate without success with a break at noon. Another orc attack after tea. More work for the healers… More dead and captured. Then there is drudgery that comes with maintaining an army camp. I am sure you still recall the good old days of the War of Wrath.

Prince Thranduil has already headed back to his stronghold in the Greenwood with his people. Lord Celeborn battling dissent and desertions left and right after sending his wife home. Prince Amroth is such a shining example of leadership. To cheer everyone up, he sent a lengthy poem from home detailing the midsummer festivities. That really rubbed everyone the wrong way. When you are stuck with gruel and lembas, you need no reminders of chestnut-stuffed roast pheasants and nostalgic celebrations of Lady Yavanna's bounty.

Everyone is weary of this war. The High Kings doing their utmost to keep everyone's spirits up. Still, methinks their patience is running thin. I actually saw Gil-galad collaring Glorfindel by the privy pits and demanding to know where those Maiar who came with the Balrog-slayer to Middle-earth are hiding. I am not sure whether having the Maiar missing in action is a good or bad thing, considering when the Valar intervened the last round, they sank Beleriand. Elendil was dealt a severe blow when in a misguiding attempt at charging the Gates, Anarion was hit by a thrown rock. A stroke of luck for our foes.

Prognosis is not good. His war helm's crushed and I fear that is all that's keeping his brains from being spilled out. Still breathing but barely. All we can do is make him comfortable as he slips past the Circles of Arda. I think you might like this descendant of yours. He is, was scrappy, just like you. The brothers have reconciled over the past few years dealing with orc bands and the deprivations of camp life. I do wonder if Feanor had survived Beleriand long enough for Fingolfin to catch up with him, they would have buried their differences against a common foe, or perhaps not.

Anarion has gone. Isildur close to tears but putting on a brave front for his father. I think he has sworn vengeance against Sauron. He has gone to seek Glorfindel up to brush up his swordsmanship.

Elrond

P.S. I am called to treat Isildur after Glorfindel mopped the field with him. Can't you go easy on the Edain?

* * *

 _S.A. 3441, outside Barad-dur_

Dear Elros

Give me a good excuse why I should refrain from conducting a Kinslaying literally.

Sauron is defeated – Good. High King Elendil dead – not good, but at least he has an heir to pick up where he left off. Gil-galad dead – really-bad bad. Their sacrifice have been in vain thanks to some Mannish weregild law that allows Isildur to lay claim on the One Ring that should have been tossed into the nearest fiery chasm to ensure Sauron will not return to plague us ever. Aunt Galadriel had to restrain me literally and remind me that it is not done for the heirs to our mighty leaders of the Alliance to fight among themselves over cheap trinkets.

That is not a cheap trinket – oh, Aunt Galadriel is suggesting theft but she fears the Ring's power as much as I do, or perhaps more. It's a bit too late to shove Isildur into a fiery chasm now. You know, oops, my bad - foot slipped and hit your ass bad. I was too busy trying to save my kinsman Gil-galad then. Some soldier then tackled and dragged me back to our lines. It was probably too late for our poor cousin. That soldier muttered something about him looking just a little better than when his Atto had his run-in with a dozen Balrogs. Turned out I found Ada Maglor.

Sauron's defeated for now but not as completely as I will like. Back to that theft – impossible to proceed as Isildur had that damned thing on his person and was well-guarded by his three sons. Plan was not workable, so Ada Maglor reported. Turns out his tone-deaf sons were hopelessly resistant to Songs of Power. Isildur had the good sense to move out of camp once the mopping up is done, lest I succumb to my Feanorion tendencies and skewer him out right. Really, I am too busy mourning to notice. His youngest son is still at Imladris though, with sweet Celebrian. But really, killing the lad's sire and elder brothers doesn't seem right. At this point, Maglor whacked me on the head again and reminded me to restrain my Feanorion tendencies.

Ada Maglor's taken off again, just when I need a shoulder to cry on. Glorfindel? Can you lend me your shoulder please? I really miss Gil and I don't think I am up to this leadership of the Noldor thing…

Elrond

* * *

 _S.A. 3441, outside Barad-dur_

Dear Elros

Don't dare you let your brother fade. Seriously! I am ready to allow him to wed my precious daughter and my little girl is not going to be a widow on her honeymoon! I have big plans for her – Celebrian, High Queen of the Noldor in Middle-earth, or at least Queen-consort. With Amdir out of the way, Hubby dearest is in line for regent to Lothlorien. Only Celeborn has the experience to sit on the council and advise our new king, seeing most of the other advisors ended up following Amdir into Mandos. Can you picture that milksop prince leading alone? If he weren't so pathetic, his people would have given him the shove already and hauled his cousin Thranduil in as king. He does have the most delicious abs.

Foremother to future queens

Lady Galadriel

 **Author's Notes:**

One more chapter to round things up. Ambitious Galadriel is up to her eyeballs in Lothlorien politicking. My version of Elrond is not as scrupulous as in most fics, but Isildur really ticked him off.


	25. A New Age

I know the Second Age ended with Sauron's defeat by the Last Alliance, but Elrond is not quite done writing to his twin yet. This will probably be the last letter to Elros.

I also made some changes to the previous chapters by letting little Valandil keep his mother at least.

 **A New Age**

 _T.A. 2, Imladris_

Dear Elros

Your descendant Isildur is an idiot.

If he had thrown that Ring into the lava back then, little Valandil would not have learnt he has just lost his father and elder brothers in one fell swoop and his mother would not be a widow. The squire Ohtar seems a trustworthy man and he is doing what he can to console the pair. What a to-do. Out of 200 men, only 3 lived to speak of the battle. Somehow Isildur had collected the Shards of Elendil's Narsil from the field of battle two years back. His squire Ohtar handed me the Shards, saying it was his master's wish. I better put them somewhere safe, before it ends up tossed in the trash as scrap. Maybe one day we will re-forge the sword for his heir…

We understand Isildur left his nephew Meneldil in charge of Gondor in his absence before riding to Imladris. He sure took his time securing the borders down south and putting up a tomb for his sire. Did anyone remember poor Anarion where we stuck him in a pit with fifty other of his men? Seriously, did anyone remember where that pit was?

Ohtar has already sent a message to Gondor by pigeon, for formalities' sake, to inform Meneldil of the disaster. I think we will soon receive word from Meneldil pronouncing himself King of Gondor. At 13, Valandil's too young to challenge that claim. When Isildur and Anarion patched up their differences during the War, their feelings of goodwill did not extend to their sons. It was whispered that Prince Meneldil could not wait to see the last of his uncle and cousins. It might have something to do with Isildur's lads referring to Meneldil as that snivelling pipsqueak and teasing him endlessly over the years.

The Dowager Queen of the North Kingdom is commissioning a copy of the Elendimir for her son's coronation, seeing the original is likely at the bottom of the Anduin with Isildur (and hopefully that accursed Ring). I will leave Erestor in charge of the arrangements. Hopefully it will be ready when Valandil reaches his majority and is ready to rule Arnor. It Meneldil has any misguided designs on the North Kingdom, his widowed aunt will definitely set him straight. She's holed up with Ohtar and buddies in the House of Healing discussing defences and fortifications.

On the brighter side of things, we have won ourselves a momentary respite from the Shadow. Enough for Lord Celeborn and Aunt Galadriel to approve of my suit. Celebrian has agreed to be my wife years ago but we needed her parents' blessings. For our parents, I might have seen Gil-estel twinkle a bit more than normal when I proposed to Celebrian that night, so I guess our adar approved.

I guess you will understand if I stop writing to you now. I will have other more pressing responsibilities, not solely as Lord Elrond of Imladris and de facto leader of the Noldor in Exile (though I doubt there are that many left who identify themselves as such on these shores). I will soon be a husband and hopefully father. Celebrian did hint that she wanted at least three elflings but with the Valar's blessings, may our Hall of Fire echo with the laughter of young ones for many seasons to come.

Till the Second Music

Elrond

P.S. Ada Maglor has vanished yet again, right after I told him the good news about Celebrian and me. Ah well, hopefully he will attend our wedding.

 **Author's Notes:**

Some more foresight from Elrond, but I don't think he expects those young ones in his Hall of Fire to be the Heirs of Isildur. I can't seem to find any mention of Anarion having a fancy tomb but Elendil's casket was moved about quite a bit in the Third Age.


End file.
